


Camp camp

by Ppushitrealgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppushitrealgood/pseuds/Ppushitrealgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse talked Beca into going to a gay camp with her.<br/>Bloe/Staubrey/Jenji</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this” Beca says, looking over to Jesse standing at the door of her dorm room. “This is going to be the worst week ever” Beca looks back at the black suitcase on her bed and finishes zipping it up.

“Come on Beca, it isn’t going to be that bad. It’s just camp” Jesse moves across the room to pick the suitcase up off her bed and stand it up onto its wheels.

“Ah, no. It’s gay camp. Which means it’s just going to be some kind of glittery pride parade all week” Beca moves over to her desk to pack her laptop and headphones up into her laptop bag.

“That’s a horrible stereotype. It’ll be normal camp, but just... like minded people. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet your soul mate there” Jesse smiles at Beca’s glare and shrugs at her. “Or not”

“The only reason I’m doing this is because it’s Benji’s birthday.” Beca picks up her laptop bag and moves her hand forward to motion for Jesse to get moving out the door.

Jesse wheels Beca’s suitcase behind him as they exit her dorm and make their way out of the building, bickering with Beca all the way down to the car. As they approach the car, the trunk pops open and Benji bends down to stare up through the passenger window from his seat on the driver’s side, waving at Beca as they approach.

Beca opens the door to the back of the car and climbs in as Jesse moves to the trunk and puts her suitcase in. “So I guess you’re excited” Beca says, raising her eyebrows and smiling as Benji starts talking.

“I am really excited, Beca. I booked our spots like six months ago” He says, looking over at the passenger side door when it opens. Benji looks back at Beca again when Jesse climbs in and settles in the seat “We’re going to have too much fun, it’s a week of partying and s’mores and just -“

“Campy fun? Don’t you think it’s kind of funny how they didn’t call gay camp ‘camp camp’ I feel like that gets the point across in a funnier way” Beca says, grabbing onto the seatbelt and pulling it down to her side to click it in.

“Camp camp. That’s hilarious, Beca” Benji says, smiling as he turns around to start the car. “Watch out Tuscon. Here we come!”

“Wait. Tuscon? What the hell?” Beca says, straightening up in her seat.

“It’s a movie quote, Beca. Calm down. We aren’t driving to Tuscon” Jesse says, laughing as he clicks his seatbelt into place. “You got your ipod?”

“Yeah. Plug her in, Captain Geek” Beca reaches forward with her iPod in her hand. Part of the deal for this roadtrip was her having control of all music played. That’s the deal for every road trip that she has to go on.

===

The three hour trip out to the forested area seemed to last the whole week to Beca. She’s never heard so many of her mixes before, it actually gave her a chance to notice all of the things she missed out on adding to the songs, which didn’t stick for long because so many played she forgot what those edits were, and by the time she thought of writing them down, it was already a pointless idea.

As soon as Beca decided to nap instead of watching all the trees go by, the signs for the camp started showing up on the side of the road, telling them where to turn off into the road, Benji seemed to get more excited as they turned down the gravel road towards this place. Beca looked forward through the two seats as they neared a line of cabins. Her head turns slowly as they start to pass the cabins, there were a few groups of people scattered around, making Beca nervous for what was to come.

As soon as Benji parks the car, Beca gets out and stretches her arms up in the air, when she drops her arms back down and slumps her shoulders, she hears the distant sound of a Mariah Carey song playing. “This is definitely gay pride” She says, looking over at Jesse next to her.

“Put on your best gay smile then, Bec” Jesse says, moving around the front of Beca to go to the trunk of the car.

Benji gets out of the car and walks to the trunk with Jesse, popping it open with the remote in his hand. He glances over at Beca as she stares at someone walking towards them. “That must be the camp director” The guy that was approaching was quite attractive, not that he was Benji’s type anyway.

Jesse looks over when Benji points out the camp director and smiles “Hey.. That’s Luke, from the radio station that Beca and I work at” Jesse starts pulling out the suitcases as Luke nears them.

“What’s up guys? I didn’t expect to see you here, Becky. Camp doesn’t seem like your vibe” Luke says, reaching up to pat Beca’s shoulder as he stops in front of her.

“It really isn’t, but I’m a good friend” Beca says before looking to her side when as Benji’s arm brushes against her when he joins them.

“Hey, I’m Benji. I’m Jesse’s better half”

Luke reaches forward to Benji and shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Luke” He drops Benji’s hand and looks over at Beca again “I have to warn you that since you’re the third wheel, you’re gonna be sharing a room with someone”

“Oh, great. Leave my evil roommate to gain another one. Exciting” Beca sighs and moves around the back of Benji to go to the back of the car where Jesse put her suitcase.

“Well lets hope she isn’t evil. You’re in cabin 6" Luke says, turning around slightly and points over at the line of cabins “If you head between those two over there, it’s the first one on the left. The cabins here have two bedrooms in each. So you’ll still be with each other, you’ll just have an extra guest”

“That’s fine. We’re here to make new friends” Jesse says, shoving Beca’s arm.

“Yeah. Definitely a friend maker right here. I don’t turn people away with my sarcasm and cynical attitude. Ever.” Beca smirks at Jesse and turns back to Luke again.

“I know all the secret hiding spots, if you need to escape” Luke smiles at Beca and starts backing up from the group “I better get back to work, we’re having a hike tonight to watch the sun set up on Elephant, there’s a guide in the bedrooms with all the details”

Beca turns to Benji, hopefully showing her lack of enthusiasm “Please tell me this isn’t going to be one of those camps where we have to do every single activity”

“Beca, what’s the point of camp if you don’t go out and have fun? It’s just a hike, and besides... sunsets are romantic” Benji says, taking a few steps forward to his suitcase.

“Romantic? Oh, well by all means lets get going now. I can’t wait to hold my own hand and watch the sunset. So romantic” Beca says, looking over at Jesse when he laughs “Is this supposed to be some kind of insult to me being single? Because I totally feel it”

“We aren’t here to make fun of you, we promise not to third wheel you” Jesse turns his head to Benji and raises his eyebrows “Right?”

“Right.” Benji points to Jesse and then to Beca “Not a third wheel”

Beca knew that she was going to be a third wheel eventually. Especially after Benji called this sunset crap ‘romantic’. “I’m fine with being a third wheel to you guys at points. But don’t just spend the whole week making out and leaving me sitting somewhere”

“Promise. No 24/7 third wheeling you” Jesse says, pulling the trunk down to close it “Now lets check out our cabin and your future girlfriend”

Beca shoots Jesse a glare and moves to the back of the car again to get her laptop bag out of, then she grabs onto the top of her suitcase, shuts the door with her other hand and starts walking, pulling her suitcase behind her on its wheels “I’m going to kick your ass if you try to set me up with my roommate”

“Maybe we won’t even have to, you’re already sharing a room” Benji says, following behind Beca with Jesse at his side.

“That doesn’t immediately mean we’re going to fall in each other’s beds okay?” As they walked between the cabins, Beca caught sight of the huge grounds in the main part of the camp. There was a group of drag queens up ahead, then her eyes scan around at the other groups, a bunch of people were playing basketball, and some groups were dancing and talking. This just generally looked like a place that Beca would never fit in with, and she’s surprised that Benji would even want to be here. “This is a nightmare”

“Relax. These people are nice, they aren’t going to attack you just because you’re awkward and weird” Benji says, moving around Beca to start up the steps to their cabin. “Number 6"

“You can talk. You’re like the weirdest one of all of us” Beca says, picking up her suitcase and walking up the three steps to the door that Benji just opened.

“I know, and I’m not worried about being here, so you shouldn’t be either” Benji says as he enters the cabin, it was decorated with pictures on the walls, there were two couches facing each other with a coffee table between. Not much else was in the main part of the room other than a table with some chairs around it on the other side of the room. As he walks in further, the first bedroom was to his left, then a bathroom and a door on the other side of the room which is probably the other bedroom. Benji stopped walking when a girl walks out of the bedroom he was heading towards, then two girls walk out after her.

The two groups of three meet in the middle of the room and Beca recognizes two of the girls, the blonde and redhead from that career day who were trying to get her into that a-capella group. “I know you” She says, looking at the blonde and then redhead.

“Yeah, you were that girl who insulted our group” Aubrey says, glaring down at the tiny brunette in front of her and bringing her arms together to cross them over her chest.

Beca’s eyes move back to the blonde. Beca doesn’t do well with intimidation, it takes a lot of willpower to stop herself from insulting the blonde again, but if she was stuck in a room with this girl, she’s going to make it Hell for herself. “Okay. Did not mean to insult anyone, my friends here are also into the whole a-capella thing, but way to hang onto that grudge”

“I’m aware of this already. We’re in competition, so we’ve met” Aubrey’s stance wasn’t changing, nor was her glare towards Beca. “And as for the grudge thing, I don’t take it lightly when people judge me”

“Bree, lets just get along” Chloe says, reaching up to Aubrey’s shoulder to try to settle the blonde’s mood. “This is supposed to be a fun camp”

“Yeah, lets put our differences aside, we aren’t in competition or anything here” Benji says, smiling at Aubrey in hopes that this won’t end in a war. “We didn’t come here to be upset”

“You’re right. Okay” Aubrey takes a deep breath in and glances back to Beca, dropping her arms and holding one out to Beca “Truce”

Beca looks down at the hand in front of her and considers this a deal with the Devil, but she takes it anyway. “Truce. And I apologize. My name’s Beca and I’m kind of an insensitive ass” When Beca looks back up, her eyes are drawn to the redhead next to the blonde, she was smiling back at her in a way that made Beca both nervous and intrigued.

“And I’m Aubrey, this is Chloe and Stacie” Aubrey takes her hand back from Beca and points towards the girls next to her as she says their names.

“And which one of you is my roommate?” Beca says, hoping that her relief wasn’t incredibly obvious when Aubrey answered her and said ‘Stacie’

“Stacie, who is my girlfriend. So don’t get any ideas” Aubrey adds, getting a huffed laughter in reply from Beca.

“Why aren’t you sharing rooms?” Jesse asks, looking from Stacie to Aubrey, then back at Stacie when the brunette opens her mouth to talk.

“I spend too much time wanting to have sex, and apparently that’s a bad thing” Stacie says, trying to avoid glaring over at her girlfriend.

Aubrey sighs loudly and snaps her head to look at Stacie “Could you please stop telling everyone that?”

“Well you’re the one who cut me off, excuse me for being bitter about it. Maybe it’s because I’m sexually frustrated” Stacie says, waving her hand around in front of Chloe standing awkwardly between them.

Beca looks back and forth through the tennis match of arguing between Aubrey and Stacie, then she catches the amused smile on Chloe’s face and stops to stare. Chloe was smiling right at her again. Beca’s stomach felt like it just dropped out of a 15 storey building. Beca was snapped out of her staring contest when Jesse started yelling over the top of the girls argument.

“Guys. Guys!” Jesse holds his hands up towards the couple in front of him “Lets just mediate this. Just because you’re not sharing bedrooms doesn’t mean you’re not going to be intimate, right?”

Stacie sighs loudly and turns her body towards Jesse, the annoyed look on her face still present “Yeah. We’re probably going to have sex like once”

“Well we aren’t going to have it 15 times a day, Stacie!” Aubrey says, seeing Stacie rolling her eyes just makes her more annoyed. “We came here to actually spend time together, time that didn’t involve you just using me as a sex toy”

“Excuse me? I am so sorry that I find you so attractive. I’ll be sure to just not look at you ever again” Stacie says, turning her body away more so her back is facing Aubrey.

“Oh that’s mature. Just act like a three year old about this.”

Jesse pinches the top of his nose as the girls start again, Beca clears her throat softly. “Why don’t you just agree to have sex after a certain amount of time? Like you could go on a date and then have sex afterwards and not before” Jesse waves his finger towards Beca, refusing to look up from pinching his nose.

“Are you a hidden romantic or something?” Chloe says to Beca, noticing the change of her demeanor to turn into a slightly taken aback, awkward mess.

“What? No. It was just an idea, like compromise or whatever, that isn’t even slightly romantic” Beca shakes her head at Chloe, now her heart was sailing down that 15 storey building.   
“That could work” Aubrey says as she stares at the back of Stacie’s head until her girlfriend finally turns around again to face her.

Stacie relaxes her face and stares at Aubrey, smiling after a moment when she thinks about really going on a date with her. They dated, but it usually ended up in Stacie mauling her girlfriend’s face after half an hour at the most. “I could try that. For you”

“And no trying to make it sexual until we’re done with our date” Aubrey warns, narrowing her eyes at Stacie.

“No turning you on until we’re back in your room”

“Um.. I have a problem with this plan now” Chloe raises her arm between the two girls, who actually look like they’re going to jump on each other right now. “I’m sleeping in that room”

“Well you can take my room when Aubrey and I need to get it on” Stacie smirks at Aubrey, ignoring the sigh coming from the redhead.

“I’m pretty sure Amy and Cynthia are going to have a problem with hearing you two” Chloe adds, looking at Stacie, she has to put her hand on Stacie’s stomach and push her backwards slowly. Stacie had started inching towards Aubrey and was probably expecting to go right through Chloe to get to her.

“Lucky they’re heavy sleepers” Stacie says, taking a step backwards with Chloe’s push.

“We’re going... to go unpack” Benji says, moving backwards slowly with his suitcase, then turning to walking to the vacant bedroom, Jesse following behind him.

“Yes. This is a great idea” Beca says, gripping onto the suitcase handle and walking around the three girls towards her room.

“You guys scared everyone away!”

===

When Beca finally came back out of the bedroom, the girls had left. So she got Jesse and Benji to explore the camp grounds with her until they ended up at the meeting place for the start of their hiking.

A few of the camp workers had boxes of flashlights and water for them all. Beca was already dreading this hiking trip. The most physical activity she got was walking to class and back, or to get food.

As Beca scanned the big group of people, she finds Aubrey in the crowd standing with Stacie and Chloe, and two other girls. Beca knew one of them from the career day, she spoke to the girl for a minute, but hasn’t really seen her since. When the group started being lead off by Luke, Beca was hanging towards the back of the group walking with Benji and Jesse.

When they got about halfway, Beca was just about ready to drop and die. Uphill walking around a winding path is some kind of Hell. At least that Australian girl was struggling as well, the blonde had ended up at the back of the group because she kept stopping and waving her hand telling everyone to go on without her. Beca took the opportunities to get a minute break and stop while the Aussie does, she wasn’t even doing it to be nice, she just needed a break too.

“Thanks shortarse” Amy says, moving closer to the tiny brunette. “You don’t have to keep stopping you know”

“I wasn’t exactly stopping to hang out. I’m literally dying inside right now” Beca says, putting her hands on her hips as she cringes through her exhaustion.

“This is abuse. Abuse at its worst” Amy says, reaching up to Beca’s shoulder and looking ahead at the group getting further from them.

“You aren’t wrong” Beca says, turning towards the path again and starts to walk slowly with the blonde’s hand sliding off her shoulder as she moves away.

“I’m Fat Amy, by the way” Amy says as she dawdles along at Beca’s side.

“Beca”

“I know. Aubrey and Chloe were talking about you being here with those Treble dudes”

“Yeah, they forced me into this”

“And that’s exactly why Trebles are evil”

===

Beca and Amy had reached the top of the hill eventually. Everyone had already sat down and when they made their way over, everyone started giving them applause. Beca sighed as she moved away from Amy to walk over to Jesse and Benji and sits down next to Benji. “This trip can suck it”

“You made it up though, that’s a great effort” Benji says, moving his body to the side to collide his arm against Beca’s.

“Yeah. A great effort. You guys have probably been here for a month already. I’m surprised we didn’t miss the whole sunset” Beca says, twisting the cap off her water, which is already under halfway.

It took a while for Beca to relax her heart beat from all the walking, the sun had started to fall under the horizon and was casting a huge orange sky. Beca was bored. Bored bored bored. Jesse and Benji were cuddling up to each other and all Beca had to do was hope the sun just decides to drop so they could fly down the hill and eat. “Can I sit here?” Beca’s head turns up to see who was talking, it was Chloe. Chloe’s staring down at her waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. I mean there isn’t any claim on the land, so you can really sit anywhere you like” Beca turns her head back to the sunset and mentally slaps her forehead.

“Thanks” Chloe says as she sits beside Beca on the ground, matching Beca’s position with her legs out on the ground in front of her, when she puts her hands behind her on the grass, her right hand lands on top of Beca’s. Beca reacted by turning her head quickly towards her, so she smiles at Beca and moves her hand further to the side. “Sorry”

“No problem” Beca stares over at Chloe, her stomach feeling like it’s trying to claw out of her body. She could still feel the tingling of her skin where Chloe touched her. Beca couldn’t find the will to tear her eyes away from the redhead right now, even when Chloe turns her head towards the sunset.

“You know, I wanted to thank you for giving Aubrey and Stacie that advice earlier” Chloe looks back at Beca and sees Beca turning her head away, causing Chloe to smile at the side of the brunette’s face.

“Yeah. No that’s fine. Nothing to it” Beca feels her cheeks burning as she stares up at the orange sky, telling herself to avoid looking at the redhead again. Eventually the urge starts wearing her down and she turns her head slightly, then her eyes move to the redhead, who was staring back at her and smiling.

While Chloe stares at Beca, she starts feeling the group around her melting away into silence. It was almost like Beca was causing her to go deaf right now, it made her wonder if this electricity in the air was just her. Beca was staring back though, so maybe it wasn’t.

Beca searched her mind during every moment of staring at Chloe, trying to find anything to talk about, which is tough. All she can manage to ask is “How’s the singing thing?”

Chloe nods slowly at Beca and leans in slightly “It’s great. You’re really missing out”

Beca feels her heart jump to her throat when Chloe leans in a little, she only moved about an inch, but it seemed to spring Beca into life, like a Red Bull just kicked into her system. “Yeah.. I bet”

“It’s more fun than you think. We’re like a big family that sings together” Chloe watches Beca’s eyes falling to what Chloe can only assume is her lips. Making it obvious now that Beca really did feel the chemistry. Chloe decides it’d be a perfect time to move the tip of her tongue between her lips, a move that caused Beca too look away again. Too much. Chloe thought to herself, smirking uncontrollably.

When Beca finally looked away from the weird moment with Chloe, the sun was almost gone, the orange sky had started to darken around them. Beca needed a minute to focus on getting her cardio heart back to normal again. Only this wasn’t so much cardio as just Chloe making her nervous. Beca feels something against her ear that causes her to flinch into a tense body, paralyzing her to the spot.

“I’m going to make you sing with me one day” Chloe whispers against Beca’s ear, her lips lightly brushing against the skin there as she spoke.

Beca swallowed the lump on her throat, staring forward at the sun escaping into the horizon, there’s no way she’s going to look at Chloe right now. Beca moves forward slightly and reaches to the flashlight between her legs and stands up quickly. “So! Dinner is back at the camp right? I’m super hungry. Bye” Beca says, turning to the side and forgetting she wasn’t sitting alone with Chloe, she took a step forward and got her foot caught under Benji’s knee. Then she was sent right down over Jesse’s legs with a thud. “Ffffffuck” She says as she tries to scramble to her feet over Jesse. The fact that he was laughing at her didn’t help with her embarrassment.

As soon as Beca got to her feet, she started brushing herself off while turning to look at Chloe, just to make sure she wasn’t laughing at her. Which she wasn’t. Chloe was just staring, there was a slight smile on the redhead’s face as she looked up. Beca’s hands drop to her side as she stares down at Chloe. If there was ever a time to use the word ‘sultry’, Beca could use it right now to describe the look on Chloe’s face. Beca was snapped out of their moment when Jesse, who had at some point stood up, patted her on the shoulder. When Beca turned to look at him, she noticed most of the people were getting up and started leaving.

Jesse gave Beca a smirk before grabbing onto Benji’s hand and walking away from Beca and her new crush. “I totally called that she would find someone here” He says quietly to Benji as they walk away.

Beca cringes at Jesse and Benji’s backs when they leave her there to deal with her embarrassment with Chloe right there. Chloe had started to get up from the ground and moved in front of Beca. “Do you want to walk back together?” Chloe says, Beca assumes she’s just ignoring the fact that she just bit the dust right in front of her.

“Yeah, okay. I mean our friends have basically left us behind anyway” Beca clears her throat and looks around the grass when she finally notices she’s no longer holding her flashlight. “Wait, I lost my light”

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re going to get it back, it went somewhere in that direction” Chloe points towards the rocks where there’s a drop. “But it’s okay, I can light the way”

Walking with Chloe proved to be quite difficult for Beca to pull off. She couldn’t really shake that awkward embarrassment from falling over, even though Chloe caused it with that damn whispering. After a while of seething at herself, she noticed that Chloe hadn’t said a word since they started walking. Beca turns her head to look over in Chloe’s direction, and sees the redhead staring back at her with a grin. “..What?”

“Nothing. You just looked so deep in thought, I didn’t want to interrupt you” Chloe says, she’d been watching Beca’s facial expressions changing over the last few minutes. Chloe has a pretty good radar for people who are flustered around her because they’re attracted to her, Beca was giving her all of the signs, so Chloe’s next move is to turn up the flirtation so Beca knows she can make her move.

“I was thinking about dinner” Beca looks back towards the path in front of them. The sky was dimly lit, and the flashlight helped, even though Chloe wasn’t paying much attention to the light and made it just bounce around.

“So dinner makes you blush?” Chloe’s smile grows wider when Beca’s head snaps back to her, she has to bite down on her lip to stop herself from giggling at the brunette’s shock.

“I was not blushing.” Beca glances down at Chloe’s lip going back into her mouth, causing Beca’s breath to hitch, making it completely damn obvious that she was staring now. Beca turns her head back to the path, only too late and before she knows it, she’s being sent toppling over a log laying down on the side of the path. The fall didn’t hurt, mostly because the mud that Beca landed in on the other side of the log was soft. Beca knows it’s mud, because she managed to get a mouthful of it when she decided to literally plant her face.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Chloe steps over the log and grabs onto Beca’s arm to lift the brunette to her feet again, Beca was spitting as she got up.

“Oh yeah. Fantastic. Just fantastic.” Beca lifts up the bottom of her t-shirt and wipes her face with it. “Blargh” When Beca drops the material back down, she notices Chloe’s eyes coming back up from staring at her exposed stomach. “Were you just checking me out?”

Chloe stares for a moment, her stomach full of butterflies “No... I was making sure you weren’t bruised anywhere” Chloe smiles and turns slightly to step over the log, holding her hand out to Beca, there was a second there where Chloe’s nerves almost got the better of her, Beca did catch her staring.

Beca’s eyes narrow at Chloe as she steps over the evil log, her hand comes up to grasp onto Chloe’s as she steps over the log, coming closer to Chloe than she had intended on doing. “So I guess I found out what dinner is”

“What?”

“Mud cake” Beca smiles at Chloe’s laughter, feeling slightly disappointed when the redhead moves to her side again and starts leading their walk again. Their hands were still together though, Beca wasn’t the kind of person who was affectionate with anyone, but this was nice.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it earlier” Chloe watches Beca’s eyes while they walk again, Beca’s face was still really muddy. “But if it makes you feel any better, dirty girls are totally hot”

“That.. Doesn’t really make me feel better, mostly worried. Why are you into physically dirty girls?” Beca furrows her eyebrows as she stares back at Chloe, somehow Chloe was still gorgeous in the dark, it was kind of annoying to Beca that this girl could make Beca insane at any hour of the day.

“You don’t? I think there’s something sexy about getting all muddy and bloody. I think I’ve seen too many misogynistic horror movies. They always end up looking like that and it’s hot” Chloe had looked away while she talked, to make sure they were still heading towards the path and not straying again. When she glanced back at Beca again, the brunette was looking back at her with a perplexed expression. “Too weird?”

“A little weird, yeah” Beca turns her head to the path again, she could feel Chloe’s hand loosen around hers, so Beca tightens her grip to keep the redhead’s hand in place. “But at least you’re admitting to thinking I’m hot”  
  
Chloe didn’t think the butterflies could get any worse, but they did. Beca was flirting a little more obviously now, and she didn’t let go of her hand. “Super hot” Chloe says, grinning as she looks back to the path.

“Super hot? Is it because it’s so dark you can’t really tell?”

Chloe brings her other hand up to shine the flashlight into Beca’s face, causing the brunette to shield her eyes and look away. Chloe’s smile fades and she stops walking, pulling on Beca’s hand to stop the brunette. “You’re bleeding”

“I am? Is it like geyser, because I’m not prepared for that” Beca squints when Chloe holds the light up to shine in her eyes. “Could we maybe just not blind me as well, I’m already dying of blood loss”

Chloe takes her hand from Beca’s, bringing it up to turn Beca’s head to the side, the cut on Beca’s cheek wasn’t that large, but over time, the blood had ended up dripping, making it look worse than it was. “It’s not bad, it just looks like a bandaid cut”

“Thank god. You almost ruined my modelling career” Beca smiles at Chloe when the redhead moves back from her face. Beca narrows her eyes at the redhead “This isn’t part of that whole ‘muddy and bloody’ fetish is it?”

“It’s not a fetish” Chloe shakes her head and turns the flashlight away, making Beca’s eyes turn dark in the dim light of the night. Chloe’s eyes drop to Beca’s smile, which started fading during the moment.

“What are you guys doing?” Beca and Chloe were both snapped out of the moment to look over at Aubrey, Stacie was standing behind her. “We got worried that you two were eaten by a bear or something and you’re making out in the damn woods”

“We weren’t making out” Beca says, stepping back from Chloe as she stares over at Chloe’s best friends. The friends that don’t seem to like her at all, well Aubrey doesn’t.

Chloe looks over at Beca, watching the brunette pass her and move towards Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe couldn’t hide the disappointment on her face when Beca acts disinterested. Aubrey nudged her arm when they started walking back, when she looked up at the blonde, she could manage a smile, then she turned back to watch Beca walking in front of them, sending her smile away again.

Beca had practically speedwalked away from Chloe when they got back to camp. She needed to shower away everything. Her embarrassment, her attraction, her totally awkward life in general. When she walked into the cabin, she was greeted by the sight of Benji and Jesse on the couch.

“Wow. What happened?” Benji asks, getting up from the couch and moving towards Beca at the door.

“Long story. Need a shower.” Beca says, moving around Benji and heading towards her room.   
  
“Okay.. We’ll meet you in the dining hall then, we were waiting for you guys to get back before we went in”

“Sounds good” Beca says as she enters her room, sighing loudly as she mentally slaps herself again.

===

Beca ended up in the dining hall and finding Jesse and Benji seated at a table (thankfully) different from Chloe and her friends. That didn’t stop Beca from looking across the room at her though, and quite a few times, Chloe was already looking back at her. Even from across the room, Chloe was making her react in ways she shouldn’t be, awkward ways. There was something about Chloe that seemed perfect to Beca, so naturally Beca had to be the opposite of perfect and graceful and catapult a potato across the room when she dropped her hand onto the end of her fork.

So after apologizing to the guy that the potato hit, and then finishing her food with less staring at Chloe for the safety of everyone around her, she decided to go back to the cabin. The nightly campfire wasn’t exactly something she needed to attend, she’d probably end up falling into the fire with the kind of day she was having.

Beca decided it was a good time to try and finish the mash up she had going before they came to campcamp. Beca was just about to start when there was a knock at the door, making her sigh. “Yeah?” The door opens slowly and Chloe steps in and looks around the side of it, scanning the room to find her on the couch.

“Hey.. Sorry, I just wanted to check and make sure you didn’t bleed to death” Chloe says as she moves into the room.

“Not yet. You might have to stick around and make sure I don’t though” Beca smiles as Chloe walks towards her. Beca pats the couch next to her.

“I have no problem doing that” Chloe says, moving to sit next to Beca on the couch, close enough for their arms to press against each other. “What is that?” Chloe says, staring at the laptop screen.

“It’s just an editing thing. I mix songs. It really isn’t that interesting”

Chloe turns to Beca, the brunette has an indecipherable expression on her face, Chloe searches Beca’s eyes for a moment and chews at her lip “Can I hear one?”

“Ah.. Okay. Sure” Beca moves forward on the couch slightly, tearing her eyes away from Chloe’s stare to look through her folder of finished mixes. Beca swallows the lump in her throat when she starts a song, then she moves back on the couch and leans back, turning her head to watch the side of Chloe’s face.

“Is this Ben Folds Five?” Chloe says, turning around to look at Beca, getting a smile in response. “What’s the music?”

“Kanye. I didn’t really think it would work, so I just basically went through his whole Dark Twisted Fantasy album and tried them all. This one weirdly worked”

Chloe leans back on the couch and stares over at Beca “I’ve never heard it. You’re really talented”

“You’ve never heard My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy? Dude, you’re missing out. I might have to play it right now” Beca moves forward on the couch again, quickly switching windows to get to her albums folder. “It really is amazing” Beca stops before she clicks on the first song and turns to Chloe “Unless you have somewhere to be, are you going to that campfire thing?”

“No. I’m fine, put it on” Chloe smiles when Beca turns back around to start the song and settle back against the couch next to her again. “I’ve never really listened to him before”

“See, now I just can’t talk to you anymore. Which really sucked, because you had such potential” Beca catches Chloe’s arm against her stomach when the redhead smacks the back of it against her.

“I didn’t take you for such a Kanye fan” Chloe’s eyes drift down to Beca’s thumb stroking her arm.

“I’m a fan of a lot of different music, if it’s great then I’m into it” Beca hadn’t noticed that she had taken claim of Chloe’s arm until the redhead looked at her hand. Beca pulls her hand away, dropping it to the couch next to her. Beca stared over at the laptop, avoiding Chloe’s gaze.

“Well this is good so far” Chloe moves her arm away from Beca’s stomach to rest it on her own leg, getting the hint from Beca that she wasn’t quite there yet.

“We aren’t even halfway through the first song yet” Beca was watching the music player as the song plays, telling herself repeatedly not to look at Chloe.

“It’s a really good first half” Chloe shifts across the couch so she can lay down across it and rest her head on Beca’s lap, closing her eyes as she listens to the song.

It takes a while for Beca to notice that Chloe was relaxing a little too much “Chloe?” Beca says softly, getting no response from the redhead. Beca stares down at the head in her lap and moves her hand up slowly, brushing some of the red locks off Chloe’s face. _How is she even attractive when she sleeps?_ Beca brushes her fingers through Chloe’s hair, getting a soft groan from Chloe makes her hand spring away. Beca looks around the room nervously and settles her gaze on the laptop. She can just pretend that jolt didn’t just fly up her spine.

Beca makes it almost through the album when the door swings open and Stacie walks into the room, her eyes immediately landing on Chloe’s head in Beca’s lap. Stacie looks up at Beca and smiles at her widely. _Yeah, that would happen_. Beca thinks, sighing softly when Stacie makes her way over.

“Do you want me to save you, or leave her?” Stacie asks quietly, turning to look at the laptop “What are you listening to?”

“Kanye...also I-“ Beca looks down mid-sentence when Chloe shifts in her sleep and moves her hand to Beca’s thigh under her head. “You should really save me” Beca jumps when Chloe’s hand squeezes her thigh, then Chloe starts raising up from her lap and turns to face her.

“I wasn’t asleep Becs. I was just resting my eyes”

“Resting your eyes for a whole album?”

“Mm” Chloe nods at Beca and turns to Stacie “Did you and Aubrey have a good night?”

“Well... yes and no. We talked all night” Stacie brings her finger up to her mouth and pokes out her tongue to signal puking. “Then when I thought I was about to get laid, she tells me to wait another day. If this sex is not explosive, I’m going to be explosive. Waiting is not easy for me”

“Are you some kind of sex addict?” Beca says, getting smirks from both of the girls which answers her question, all she can do is nod at them.

“It just sucks. We’re supposed to be in this honeymoon sexy phase, and she wants to talk”

“Aubrey’s a romantic, she may seem tough on the outside, but she loves hard. I have to be honest with you Stace, you kind of are treating her like a sex toy”

Stacie takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling, exhaling as she speaks “I don’t mean to” Stacie sits down on the couch opposite the girls and looks at Chloe “I want to sit around and talk to her, I do. But then we have these moments...where we just sit there looking at each other and I can’t help but pounce”

Beca snorts, she knows exactly what Stacie’s talking about right now. “What you need to do is stop looking at her as soon as you start staring, also don’t touch her” Beca looks over at Chloe, the redhead had narrowed eyes like she was questioning Beca about her movements around her now. Beca looks over at Stacie again. “Or you could just cockblock yourself somehow. Think of something really unattractive”

“I can’t cockblock myself, I can never focus once I’m in the mood” Stacie stands up in front of the girls and smiles at Beca “I’m going to try ignoring her”

“No that’s...” Stacie had already started walking away when Beca started her sentence “Not what I meant” she finishes as Stacie walks to the bedroom. Beca quickly turns to Chloe “Did I just seal my murder?”

“I think you might have” Chloe says, patting Beca’s hand lightly before standing “I should really go, it’s pretty late now” Chloe’s eyes follow Beca’s as the brunette stands up in front of her.

“Okay, well.. It was nice hanging out, even though you fell asleep after about a minute” Beca can’t control the smile spreading across her face when Chloe laughs softly.

“I promise to stay awake tomorrow when we hang out some more. If you want to”

“Yeah. Totally. I’m in”

“I hope so” Chloe winks at Beca, getting a confused look in reaction. It wasn’t Chloe’s best flirty line, but she was too tired to think clearly. “I need sleep” Chloe moves forward and wraps her arms around Beca.

Beca’s body tightens when Chloe wraps herself around Beca. All she could manage was to bring one of her arms up to pat Chloe’s back. When Chloe started moving away, Beca hated the cold that hit her body from where Chloe’s warmth was.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Becs” Chloe gives Beca another smile and turns around to walk over to the cabin door, looking back one last time before she leaves. She had to take a deep breath when she got outside. Chloe rushes to her cabin next door and skips into the first bedroom that she’s sharing with Aubrey. Aubrey was already in bed and the lights were off, so she decided against waking her best friend to babble about Beca. It can wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe spent the morning gushing about Beca to Aubrey, only giving Aubrey a break while the blonde showered. She knew Aubrey was on her last nerve as they entered the dining hall for breakfast, so Chloe decided to switch topics to get Aubrey talking about her night with Stacie.

“We left the campfire after a while and just..talked in the cabin. I had to make her sit on the other couch because she kept groping. I swear, she’s going to be the death of me” Aubrey says, moving to the plates and bowls.  
  
“At least you’ll die during sex. It could be a lot worse” Chloe says, smiling as she takes a plate from Aubrey. “Are you finding it hard too?”

“It’s the worst. All I want to do is give in and just..” Aubrey turns to look at Chloe, deciding against finishing that sentence. “Anyway. It was a good night”

When they finished getting their breakfast, they made their way over to the table with Cynthia and Amy. “No way man. I don’t believe you” Cynthia says as they sit down, Chloe looks over at the two girls across the table.

“Yeah, serious. They live in swamps and shit, they’re like water demons” Amy says before she shoves bacon into her mouth.

“What are we talking about demons for?” Aubrey says, looking across the table at Amy shovelling more bacon into her mouth.

“This bitch here thinks there’s some big ass water demon thing, which is apparently twice the size of a person, and lives in swamps”

Amy speaks through her full mouth and says “Bunyips are real”

“If they’re real, why haven’t we ever seen any? And what the hell is wrong with your country” Cynthia says as she stares over at Amy struggling to swallow all the bacon in her mouth.

Just as Aubrey opened her mouth to bring up the fact that all Australian wildlife is weird, there’s a face against her cheek, a hard kiss that makes her head tilt.

“Morning babe” Stacie says, straddling the end of the chair next to her girlfriend, then she leans to her side slightly to look past Aubrey and eyeballs Chloe “So what happened between you two after I left?”

“Between who two? Did Chloe get it on with someone? Ooh nice one Ginger” Amy doesn’t wait for a reply before holding her hand up for a highfive.

“I didn’t get it on with anyone. We were just talking” Chloe smiles as Amy drops her hand onto the table with a thud.

“You’re disappointing. Gay camp is your thing, you’re supposed to be getting all the vag, like Cynthia”

“Hey, man. No one was talking about me, this is all about Chloe and that small brunette”

“Oooh. Yeah! I forgot about her, she’s so tiny. Beca. We go way back” Amy points towards Chloe “10 bucks says you guys get married”

“I don’t even know for certain if she’s into me” Chloe says, getting laughter from all of the girls at the table. “What?”

“Chlo, she’s definitely into you, didn’t she fall over because she was staring at you, like twice?” Stacie leans her side against the table as she stares over at the redhead. “Just ask her out. Or you can’t really do that here, ask her to be your date for archery later”

“Ask her to go steady” Amy snorts to herself and picks up her plate to drop it on Cynthia’s plate. “Or you could just bone her”

“Or give her your ring”

“Ew, Cynthia. That’s gross” Amy laughs, then the disgusted look on Aubrey’s face makes her laugh more.

“I meant an actual ring. Damn you’re weird”

“I didn’t bring any rings” Chloe sighs and starts playing with the yoghurt she got. “I’m just going to let her take the lead, she keeps pulling away”

“Yeah, she seems like she’s awkward as” Amy says as she plops her elbows down onto the table and brings her hands together against her mouth in deep thought. “Maybe... you need to stage a seduction of Stacie proportions”

“It always works for me” Stacie says, grinning at Aubrey’s long sigh. “Don’t pretend it isn’t true”

“It’s very true, which is exactly why I have to make you sit so far away” Aubrey feels Stacie’s arms snaking around her stomach and stiffens.

“I’m not sitting far away right now”

“You will be when I shove you off this seat if you keep doing that” Aubrey feels Stacie’s lips against her cheek again, then the brunette moves away, to the opposite side of the table and gives her a smug smile.

“Something tells me that if you wait for Beca to make the move, you’ll be waiting a decade” Cynthia says, staring over at Chloe “Just tell her you’re into her and then see what happens”

Chloe looks down at the yoghurt that she was still stirring with her spoon, starting a list of pros and cons in her mind. “Or bone her” Amy says again, making Chloe smile

===

The girls had joined in on morning activities, rock climbing and games of volleyball. They ended up making friends with a bunch of people, Chloe was always good at that, being outgoing was easy for her. While Stacie was telling a story to two guys about meeting Christina Aguilera at some holiday resort, Chloe’s eyes find their way to Beca walking across the open area, she was heading into the dining hall. Chloe pats Stacie’s shoulder before walking behind her to follow Beca.

By the time Chloe got into the dining hall, Beca was packing food onto a plate. Chloe skips over quickly and stops by Beca’s side, picking up a plate of her own. “Morning, or should I say afternoonmorning?”

“Morning for me. How are you on this way too hot day?” Beca says as she turns to the redhead next to her.

“I like hot” Chloe chews at her bottom lip when Beca’s gaze falls to her body, Chloe was silently praising herself for deciding on the short sundress. Beca was wearing jeans and a t-shirt again. “Why don’t you wear a skirt or something?”

“Because I have this weird skin condition where if the sun meets my skin, I melt”

“I do not believe that at all. You walked here without melting and the sun’s out” Chloe reaches forward to scoop a heap of cut up fruit onto her plate, getting the feeling that Beca’s stare was burning into her.

“There’s a certain amount of time that it takes to melt me. If I moved any slower, you’d be talking to a puddle” Beca looks over at the door as a group walked in, so she makes her way over to a table, with Chloe right behind her.   
“Well I’m glad you don’t have that reaction to water. You smell nice” Chloe says after sitting next to Beca, so closely that their arms touch.

“Thanks..” Beca shifts slightly, putting a little room between them, she had almost forgotten overnight that Chloe was so touchy-feely. Beca looks over at Chloe as the redhead starts eating the fruit on her plate, her eyes falling to the slow chewing of Chloe’s jaw, then there’s a watermelon cube being shoved in front of her face on a fork.

“Want some?” Chloe says with a smile, Beca was staring at her eyes now, and the shake on the brunette’s head doesn’t make her playful smile go away, she starts waving the fork in front of Beca’s lips “Eat it”

“No way, you probably poisoned it” Beca leans back slightly, giving her a little space from the watermelon, only to have Chloe whack the watermelon piece against her lips. Beca purses her lips and turns away slightly. “Mm-mm”

Chloe starts laughing and moves the watermelon back to her mouth, licking the side of the cube, then she holds it back out to Beca again. “See? Not poisoned”

“Oh, you think I want it now?” Beca raises an eyebrow at Chloe with an incredulous smile on her face.

“Like you wouldn’t want my tongue all over you” Chloe winks at Beca and looks down at the watermelon cube. “Eat the watermelon and I might consider licking you instead” Chloe laughs softly at Beca’s eyes widening at her. “Sorry Becs. Sometimes you’re just so easy” Chloe moves the fork back to her mouth and jumps slightly when Beca’s hand grabs her wrist. Chloe’s eyes fall to Beca’s mouth when it opens around the watermelon cube, taking it off the fork.

Beca stares at Chloe’s eyes as she moves her head back from the fork, chewing the watermelon in her mouth. She finally feels like she has the upper hand in flirting with Chloe, so she decides to push the envelope “So do I get to decide where your tongue goes?”

Chloe’s eyes dart to Beca’s in a stunned silence. No one has been able to match her like that before, she has no idea how to react now. Then she was saved by Jesse sitting down on the other side of the table and saying something to them.

“I thought that game of kick the can was going to last all week” Jesse says, looking back and forth between the two girls. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“Yes. But we’ll continue later” Beca says, glancing over at Chloe again just in time to see the redhead catch her breath in her throat with a sharp inhale. Beca grins and looks back at Jesse. “So I’m guessing I haven’t missed anything”

“Just a lot of meeting people and having fun, you know.. What we came here to do” Jesse says before looking up at Benji joining them at the table to sit down next to him.

“So.....nothing. And don’t hate, I’ve made a friend” Beca tilts her head to the side towards Chloe and turns her head to look at the redhead smiling back at her.   
“You didn’t really. I’ve been doing all of the work” Chloe says, stabbing another piece of watermelon with her fork and bring it up to her mouth.

“Oh, so Beca’s a bottom?” Jesse’s laughter was cut off by Benji smacking his arm. “Ow, Benji!”

“Thanks, Benji” Beca says before turning on the seat slightly to face Chloe “And you are not doing all of the work”

“I am so. I’m the one who sat with you last night, I’m the one who suggested we walk back, I’m the one who checked on you when we got back..and I’m the one who followed you in here”

“I think you just admitted to stalking. Also... I let you listen to one of my songs, so.. I mean, that’s like the biggest move out of all of them”

“So no one has heard your mixes before?” Chloe pushes her plate towards the middle of the table to give her room to rest her head on her arm with her elbow on the table while staring at Beca.

“Okay.. No. I play them on Luke’s radio station” Beca sighs when Chloe smirks at her. “Just because you’re a creeper doesn’t mean you’re doing all of the work”

“Did you just call me creepy?” Chloe brings her other hand to her chest to feign an offended look.

“Yes. Yes I did. You just said you were following me all over the place” Beca can’t stop the smile on her face while she stares back at Chloe.

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” She already knows what Beca’s answer is going to be, she confirmed Beca being into her as soon as Beca finally flirted back.

Beca draws in a deep breath “I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Having a stalker makes me feel like I’m famous already”

“Already? Do you have plans for fame? I can be your groupie” Chloe leans in slightly, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down.

“Aren’t groupies sex fans?”

“Even better” Chloe feels her heart jump to her throat when Beca’s eyes fall to her lips, then there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat, when Chloe turns her head to the other side of the table, she gives Jesse and Benji a guilty smile. She totally forgot they were there.

“Ah.. So. What else is on with the camp thing today?” Beca says, staring over the table at Jesse, she had to shift her body to try and get the butterflies in her stomach to relax. It wasn’t helping that Chloe was sitting close to her.

“We have archery in an hour. Interested in shooting a few arrows?” Benji says, taking Beca’s attention from Jesse

Beca snorts at the idea of her trying to do archery “It would be best for everyone’s safety if I didn’t go to that”

“I can help you, I’m good at archery” Chloe says, getting a questioning look from Beca “I have a lot of free time when we aren’t practising for a-capella”

“So you fire arrows?”

“Yes. It’s a good outlet” Chloe slides forward on the chair and leans over to the side of Beca’s head to whisper into the brunette’s ear “I’ll have to touch you a lot”

Beca’s butterflies start dancing again, she turns her face into the side of Chloe’s head, not quite ready to lose her lead in the flirtation “How are you at bedroom tutorials?” she whispers, Chloe moves backwards pretty quickly to stare at her again.

“Guys, still here” Jesse says, he was trying his best not to watch the two girls flirting, but if he didn’t interrupt, who knows what would happen in front of everyone right now.

===

Chloe had walked with Beca to the archery field, then she picked up a bow and a set of arrows and moved them to the furthest target away, just in case Beca really was as horrible as she seems to let on. “Okay, now you want to stand to the side” Chloe says, moving behind Beca and taking hold of her hips to turn the brunette to the side.

Beca feels her body stiffen with Chloe pressing against her back, she clears her throat and takes Chloe’s instructions to hold the bow up in front of her. Her eyes falling to the hand around the grip on the bow when Chloe’s hand moves over her own. Chloe’s breath was hitting her cheek when Chloe talks quietly.

“Relax this hand a lot, you don’t want to squeeze the life out of it. Now grab the string and pull it back to your cheek and see if you can hold it”

Beca closes her eyes as she pulls the string back, breathing out slowly, mostly in reaction to Chloe. “Good, now we can try an arrow” Chloe says against Beca’s cheek, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Beca moves her arm on the string forward to let it go slowly.

Chloe takes a step back to pick up an arrow from behind her in the pouch, and moves against Beca again, bringing the arrow around to Beca’s front. “You want the string to go through the end of the arrow, so it doesn’t just ping off and drop” Chloe says, when Beca holds the bow up and starts pulling the back of the arrow she says “Relax”, getting a huff from Beca.

“Easier said than done with you standing so close”

Chloe smiles and decides now would be the perfect time to get Beca back for earlier “I’m super turned on right now” she says as her hands slide forward from Beca’s sides to the brunette’s stomach. Beca flinches and sends the arrow flying upward and to the left, right over the target about 10 feet from hers. “So close”

“You’re actually evil. That’s amazing” Beca takes a deep breath and steps away from Chloe’s body to get another arrow, then she looks over at Chloe and holds the point of the arrow up towards Chloe “Are you going to make me kill someone this time, or can I trust you?”

“Mm. I’m not sure I have the willpower to resist making you blush” Chloe smiles widely when Beca moves to stand with her back against Chloe again.

“Also I didn’t blush, you just caught me off guard” Beca relaxes against Chloe’s body and looks down at the string on the bow to put the end of the arrow against it. Then she brings the bow up and takes a deep breath before pulling the string again.

“Relax your hand, Becs”

“You relax your hands” Beca instantly regrets saying that when Chloe’s hands snake around her stomach again, at least this time she didn’t let go of the arrow.

“I’m very relaxed”

“Yeah. You’re almost too relaxed” Beca swallows hard and stares down the arrow, trying to focus on the target.

“So you like it a little rough?” Chloe bites the end of her tongue as she smiles at Beca’s body shifting against hers slightly.

“Is everything about sex with you? Are you actually Stacie dressed up as Chloe?” Beca finally lets go of the string, sending the arrow about 3 feet away into the grass. “What the hell was that?”

“You didn’t pull back far enough, I thought you were just getting ready” Chloe laughs at Beca’s failed attempt at shooting the arrow. “It was a good effort though”

“You might need to be careful, I have the weapon here” Beca says as she moves away from Chloe to pick up another arrow.

“Only you can’t use the weapon, so I think I’m safe” Chloe watches Beca coming back to her front again. “And I bet you wouldn’t even be able to think of hurting me”

“Yeah, because I can’t use the weapon, so imagining myself using it isn’t possible” Beca sets her stance up again and pulls the string back further, Chloe’s hand moves to her bow arm to point her up more. Chloe moves back slightly, then tells Beca to let go. The arrow flies further this time, but it goes sailing by the target. “Okay obviously this bow is broken”

Chloe laughs softly and moves her hand to the bow just above Beca’s hand, taking it from the brunette “Lets see then” Chloe turns around to get an arrow and moves in front of Beca this time, pulling the arrow back with the string. After setting up her aim, she lets go and gets the arrow planted into the target just left of the bullseye. “Yeah, I think the bow’s broken”

“Okay. No. You’re like some professional archer, that isn’t fair” Beca moves away to pick up an arrow and holds it up to Chloe, gripping onto the edge when Chloe tries to take it from her “If you miss this shot, I get to choose our next activity”

“Are you sure you want to risk that?” Chloe holds onto the other end of the arrow, staring into Beca’s devious look.

“Oh, I do. You think you’re the only person with distraction abilities?” Beca finally lets go of the arrow, glancing down at Chloe’s lips.

“And if I win?”

“Then you get to choose the next activity”

A smile creeps across Chloe’s face, and her game mode activates. When she turns around to set up her stance, Beca moves to her back. If Chloe hadn’t been challenged, she’d definitely let herself be distracted by Beca’s hands moving to her sides. When Chloe raises the bow and starts pulling the string, she feels Beca’s tongue against the side of her ear, causing Chloe to flinch and almost let go of the arrow. The quiet laugh from Beca made her take a shaky breath and start pulling back the arrow again.

It takes a few deep breaths before Chloe can even focus on aiming, Beca’s hands had somehow started making their way underneath the bottom of her dress against her outer thighs. Chloe’s heart had jumped its way into her throat, forcing her to swallow hard. Chloe has the target in sight, but letting go of the arrow is going to make Beca stop. Then she feels Beca’s kiss against her jaw and she lets go.

Beca moves her head to look at the target and sighs when she sees that it hit the bullseye. “Not as good as I hoped” Beca takes her hands back and watches Chloe turning around with a beaming smile.

“I’m just better at hiding it. I know exactly what we’re going to do next”

“Great. Please tell me it doesn’t include weapons”

“Nope. No weapons” Chloe bites her lip and grabs onto Beca’s t-shirt, bunching it up in her fist. “We’re going to have a riff-off”

“A what what? What the hell is a riff-off and why am I scared now?”

Chloe laughs at Beca’s facial expression changing and moves away from her, letting go of the material. “You’ll see. We have to get everyone together”

“This is a group activity?”

“Come on, Beca. It was your challenge” Chloe picks up the arrow pouch and rushes away with a bounce to take them back to the table where they got them, leaving Beca mumbling to herself.

===

“Okay, for the sake of Beca, I’ll go through the rules. A, you have to match a song with the category, and B, when you jump into a song, you have to match your first word, with their last word. You’ll catch on anyway, don’t worry. So the teams are Beca, Jesse and Benji against Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe” Amy says, they had found a place behind their cabins to do this without being gawked at.

“Okay, category one is...” Cynthia swipes at her phone and then pushes it, stopping the wheel app on her phone. “VH1 divas”

“Ooh yes” Benji says under his breath. As soon as Amy says ‘Ding ding’, he jumps forward and starts belting out You’re Still the One by Shania Twain.

Beca looks over at him like he’s nuts and then Jesse starts backing him up. Beca stands there quietly, and after a few lines into the song, Aubrey moves forward and starts singing “You’re simply the best”, getting back up from Chloe and Stacie. Chloe made it a point to stare right at Beca while she dances behind Aubrey.

Then Jesse starts singing something from ‘Simply’ that Beca doesn’t recognize, but it got a good reaction from Benji, because he started clapping and joined in with him. And for some reason, that gave Aubrey a chance to start singing ‘I’m Coming Out’ from the word ‘shout’.

This was like a horrible trainwreck that Beca can’t stop watching. Benji had cut in with a Whitney song, then Chloe jumped in with Brandy/Monica’s Boy is Mine from the word ‘love’. An idea pops up in Beca’s mind, and she taps Jesse’s arm to stop him from jumping in, she waited a few moments longer until Chloe hits the word ‘we’, then she steps forward and starts rapping Lil’ Kim’s verse from Moulin Rouge. Getting an “OOOH” from Amy.

When Beca hits the end of the verse, she stops. No one had cut her off. She looks over at Amy who was clapping at her and says “The Lollipop Guild wins that round”. Beca looks over at Chloe and shrugs at her, a proud smile on her face.

Chloe hadn’t quite prepared herself for how attractive Beca would be when she got involved in the riff-off. When they got to the next category, Beca had actually sang a few times, her voice was amazing. It almost annoyed Chloe that Beca wasn’t interested in joining the Bella’s, she needed Beca on the Bella’s now, not just because she was completely into Beca, but because Beca was so good.

Beca could see the changing looks in Chloe’s eyes, she went from shocked to checking Beca out a lot over the course of the next round in the riff-off. It made Beca slightly nervous to be looked at so intensely. Stacie ended up losing the next round because she didn’t match a word properly, but Beca had lost focus at that point because Chloe was stealing all of her attention.

After another loss, Aubrey gave up in an angry fit and took off. It’s one thing losing to the Trebles, but another thing to lose to Beca, the newbie who had no idea what a riff-off even was. Stacie had to run after Aubrey to calm her down, everyone knew exactly how that was going to end.

Pretty soon the group split up after a discussion about Aubrey’s hissy fit and a-capella. Beca found herself once again, alone with Chloe.

“I knew you could sing” Chloe says, moving closer to Beca and standing in front of her with a foot between them. “Why didn’t you ever join us?”

“Aah, because I thought you guys were nerdy as hell for organized a-capella groups” Beca smirks at Chloe, amused by the slight twitch of Chloe’s eyebrows.

“So you think we’re all weird and lame? That’s kind of judgmental”

Maybe it was the lack of smile on Chloe’s face that made her words seem offended, or maybe it was her body language. Beca looked down at Chloe’s arms crossed over her chest and she steps forward, reaching up to untangle Chloe’s arms from each other. “I didn’t mean to insult you. That was my first impression of a-capella. It isn’t actually as horrible as I imagined” Chloe still wasn’t smiling, but at least she didn’t move away “If it makes you feel any better, I had fun”

“You did?” Chloe furrows her eyebrows as she stares into Beca’s eyes, Beca’s hands start moving up Chloe’s arms, causing goosebumps all over her skin.

“I had a lot of fun” Beca flinches when Amy yells at them from between the cabins. She couldn’t quite figure out what the Australian said, but Amy was waving for them to walk over there. Beca sighs loudly and drops her hands from Chloe’s arms, giving the redhead a look before they start walking.

“You guys wanted in on the caving thing tomorrow, right?”

“What? No. Not me” Beca holds up her hands and looks at Chloe “Please tell me you didn’t sign me up for that”

“I wouldn’t sign you up for anything you didn’t want to do... but I’m totally going to talk you into it” Chloe grins at Beca and looks at Amy “Yeah we are”

“You just said you wouldn’t sign me up for anything I don’t want to do and I am definitely not going caving” Beca takes a hold of Chloe’s arm and turns the redhead towards her.

“Please Beca? I want to spend more time with you. And it’s super pretty in there” Chloe tried out her best pout, she could almost see Beca’s will crumbling in front of her.

“Can’t you just spend time with me in a safe area that doesn’t involve the possibility of me faceplanting?” Chloe shakes her head at Beca “Ugh.” Beca rolls her eyes and looks over at Amy

“No need to say it, Whippy Shortstockings. I’ll go add your names to the list” Amy says before she turns around and laughs to herself for coming up with such a perfect name.

When Beca turns back to Chloe from watching Amy walking away, she tries her best not to focus on Chloe’s happiness so that she can keep a stern look on her face. “I hate you”   
“Obviously you do. I mean why else would you agree to be my caving buddy?” Chloe moves forward against Beca and wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

Beca hadn’t had the chance to think of a sarcastic reply, she just melted into the hug and moved her hands to Chloe’s back, taking in a deep breath of Chloe’s scent.

“Now you’re being creepy” Chloe says, moving back from the hug and keeping her arms around Beca’s shoulders “You totally just smelled me”

“I did not, I was breathing.” Beca starts feeling her cheeks burning as Chloe’s eyes burn into her, Beca moves her hands back to her side and turns her head away “So we should go join the others”

Chloe furrows her eyebrows slightly as Beca starts moving away from her “Okay” she says, watching Beca turning around from her. Chloe chews at her bottom lip and follows behind Beca, trying to figure out what she did wrong.

They found the others sitting in a circle on the grass, Beca seemed to make it a point to sit on the opposite side to Chloe. She tried not to look bothered by it, but when she looked at Aubrey next to her, she could tell that the blonde knew.

Beca hadn’t intended on getting so close to someone like that, she hadn’t even noticed how serious she was around Chloe until Chloe had snapped her out of smelling her. Beca was smelling Chloe and it made her feel comfortable in Chloe’s arms. Until she was being called out on it, of course. Beca looks across the circle at Chloe and Aubrey whispering to each other, then her gaze falls to the grass in front of her. Even from across a group of people, she can’t seem to control her feelings.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Chloe” Aubrey says, bringing her hand up to rub Chloe’s back. “You did say she got weird on you last night as well”

“Yeah, that’s true” Aubrey’s hand moves up to Chloe’s shoulder and pulls her against Aubrey’s side. Chloe rests her head on Aubrey’s shoulder and looks at Beca, who was staring at the ground. She wishes Beca would just stop being such a ninny already, but Chloe doesn’t mind working for Beca.

When the group started growing, Beca made her escape and ended up talking to Luke for a while as he set up an area for some form of physical activity that Beca wouldn’t even dream of joining. They talked for a while about how camp camp even happened and he told her that his fathers had started it and he took over. Also that he was straight and engaged.

As Luke walked away to put red cones down on the grass, Beca looks over at the group where Chloe was, she tenses up slightly when she sees Chloe laughing with some tall blonde who isn’t Aubrey. Beca’s not usually so quick to rage, but the sight of this girl leaning in towards Chloe makes her want to grab one of those cones and hit the bitch with it.

Beca seethes as she watches Chloe responding to this girl and she has to turn away. Yes Beca wasn’t exactly smart about deflecting Chloe, but jumping into the first flirtatious conversation isn’t exactly a nice thing to do. And what if Chloe’s flirtatious behaviour wasn’t even serious. Beca sighs and tells Luke she’s going to walk around for a while, which is exactly what she does. Only she gets slightly lost and ends up strolling around until the sun starts setting, not that she minded the time alone. Thankfully after a while, the lights around the camp show her that she ended up quite close to the grounds.

Beca was almost dreading the idea of seeing Chloe ending up losing interest and going with that giant instead. The camp was quiet as she made her way across the grounds, when she got closer to the dining hall, she heard all of the chatter. Beca couldn’t even think about eating right now, she just keeps walking to her cabin instead.

When Jesse and Benji got to the cabin, Beca avoided all questions from them. She was the Queen of deflecting today. They had ended up leaving again for the campfire, Beca couldn’t focus on her mix, so she ended up starting a playlist and laying down on the couch, thinking about her previous night in here with Chloe.

===

At some point, Beca had fallen asleep. When she woke up, there was a blanket over her, and her playlist had stopped, she brings her arms up over the blanket and rubs her eyes with her fingers before leaning over and looking at the time. It was 5am. Beca hasn’t woken up at 5am ever. She’s usually still awake at 5am. Beca sits up on the couch and decides to mess around on the internet. At some point she remembered that they were supposed to be caving today, something else that Beca really didn’t want to do.

Beca walked into the dining hall for the breakfast before they left, her eyes immediately scanning the room to find Chloe’s back, the redhead was facing Aubrey, who had caught Beca’s eye and said something to Chloe, making the redhead turn to look over in her direction. Beca felt her stomach flipping and turned away to focus on getting food instead.

Beca decided against sitting with Chloe, in her mind it was to avoid being rejected by a 9ft blonde who she hates now. She suggested to Jesse and Benji that they sit at a different table.

When the time came to go to the mini-bus, they had already started pairing off into the buddy system. Beca’s eyes found the redhead sitting alone and staring out the window, even though Chloe hadn’t seen her yet, she was still dealing with the butterflies as she makes her way down to sit next to Chloe.

Chloe had been staring out the window, waiting to see Beca coming out of her cabin when she felt someone sitting down next to her. She was slightly surprised by the sight of Beca sitting next to her, considering it was painfully obvious Beca was avoiding her. “Hey” Chloe says quietly.

Beca turns her head to Chloe “Hi” Beca feels the pang of guilt when Chloe turns back to the window again, like it was confirming that Chloe was less interested now. “So this should be fun” Beca says, hoping to strike up a conversation, but also nervous about it.

“Yeah” Chloe says with a distant voice as she stares out the window, ignoring the chattering between the people on the bus to stare at the trees outside.  
“Look, about yesterday, I-“

“Okay guys. We’re all in, now when we get off the bus, remember to grab a backpack and a helmet, there’s some snacks and flashlights in the backpack just in case the light on the helmets stop working”

Beca stares up over the seat in front of her at Luke, glaring at him for interrupting her attempt at talking things out with Chloe. Luke had ended up talking for way too long about the safety of the cave and what to do in emergencies. Beca’s jaw clenched when she thought he was finished, but then started again. Jesus. Shut up. She thinks as she stares up at him in disbelief.

As soon as he finished talking, she turns to Chloe, who was still staring out the window. “I’m weird with people” Beca cringes and mentally punches herself for a rocky start, and when Chloe turns to her, it ends up making her feel more awkward. “I mean... I have a weird thing with not being good with people.. Especially ones that I like” Beca looks down at her lap as she rubs her hands against her jeans, trying to give her anything else to focus on so she can’t see Chloe’s facial expressions change “I tend to push people away, and usually that’s okay because I’m not so... into them. But you happened and I have this crazy feeling like I won’t be so okay with not having you around”

“I don’t want you to push me away either” Chloe stares at the side of Beca’s face and reaches over to slide her hand into Beca’s, intertwining their fingers.

Beca lets out the long breath she had been holding when Chloe holds her hand. A world of relief rushes over her body. “Dude, I got so worried that you were going to ditch me for that Abdominal snowman” Beca turns her head to look over at Chloe, who was furrowing her eyebrows with a confused look. “That tall blonde at the front”

Chloe couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping when she looks over at the seat at the blonde; Luke’s fiancé. She could either enjoy watching Beca being jealous right now, or be honest and put Beca at ease, deciding it was probably too early to tease Beca like that, she chooses the latter. “I don’t think you need to worry about her, Becs”

“Pff. Yeah. She was right up on you yesterday”

“Look at her right now” Chloe watches Beca’s face when the brunette looks over the seats and sees that blonde kissing Luke. The cringe forming on Beca’s face makes Chloe smirk. “I think jealousy is a sure sign that you’re into me”

“As if you didn’t already know. I’m not exactly good at anything when you’re around. I almost died like twice because of you” Beca was such an idiot for being jealous of that girl. Embarrassing herself in front of Chloe seemed to be a daily thing for her.

===

After the group had exited the bus and picked up their helmet lights, Beca finally managed to get some dignity back when they were entering the cave, Chloe had slipped on a loose rock and Beca caught her in a hug from behind. It was a small thing, but Beca got to feel Chloe in her arms for a few moments, every time they’re close, she felt warmer.   
“Now who seems to be the one falling?” Beca says with a smug grin as Chloe straightens up on her feet in front of her.

“At least my reason for falling wasn’t pervy” Chloe stares down at the rocks while moving forward again, being more careful as she moves this time.

“I can argue that point by saying I’m being pervy right now and haven’t fallen over” Beca follows closely behind Chloe, preparing to catch her again if the redhead slips. “Your ass is very distracting”

Chloe laughs as she continues moving along the rocks “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but don’t take me down if you fall”

“I don’t think I’ll be falling anymore, I seem to have given that problem to you”

“You totally just jinxed yourself”

They slow down to a stop when they reach the back of the group while Luke talks about something and points to a small walkway, Beca looks over to Chloe at her side and nudges her arm softly to get the redhead’s attention, getting a smile from Chloe that sends Beca’s body into overdrive, there was a growing tension between them as they stare at each other. Beca’s heart jumps to her throat when she sees Chloe’s eyes dropping to stare at her mouth.

“Lez move our arses already!” Amy says, causing the two girls in front of her to jump and look over at her with that ‘You totally just cockblocked us’ look. Amy moves her hands to shoo the girls along with the group.

Chloe started asking Beca every question under the sun as they followed the group around, the sights just becoming background to them both as they talked. Beca found it almost unnatural to have such a flowing conversation with someone, she had also given away a lot of information about herself, which she hates doing, but Chloe had a way of staring at her after asking a question that just made Beca give it up. Chloe had basically given Beca her life story before the group had come to a complete stop.

“Now if anyone’s claustrophobic, you’ll want to stay out here with Kommisar, anyone who wants to see one of the most beautiful things ever, come on through” Luke says, nodding at Jesse as he drops down to start crawling through excitedly.

“Who the hell is Kommisar?” Beca says, her head turning to the tall blonde next to her when she hears ‘me’. It was Luke’s fiancé. Beca feels her cheeks burning and she moves forward to Luke, thinking she needs to get away from that awkward moment, which really isn’t that awkward for anyone except her “It’s safe in there right?”

“Completely safe, Becky. Go on in”

Beca looks over at Chloe and doesn’t see her, then she looks down at the ground in time to see Chloe’s legs disappearing. “So much for the buddy system” she mumbles as she gets down to the ground. The squeeze through wasn’t too bad, but she was so happy she wasn’t claustrophobic.   
When Beca gets to the other side, Chloe’s hands found her arms and pulled her up to stand in front of Chloe. The room was bright blue from something lighting up along the top of the cave, but Beca could only stare at Chloe as the redhead smiles and turns to look up at the lights.

“Glow worms, I never thought I’d see something like this” Beca could hardly register Chloe’s words as the redhead moves further into the area.

“You’re beautiful” Beca hears the words coming out of her mouth, but she had no idea how they came out, Chloe stopped to turn back to her, sending Beca’s mind into overdrive “I mean. The worms. The worms are beautiful. You know... blue lights and all” Beca clears her throat and looks up at the lights, nodding at them as she moves past Chloe.

“Thanks” Chloe says as Beca passes her, the slight turning of Beca’s head shows that the brunette heard her, but Chloe feels like she didn’t quite show her appreciation enough for the compliment. She grabs Beca’s hand and pulls back slightly to get Beca to turn to her, then Chloe takes a step forward and brings her other hand to Beca’s cheek as she leans in to kiss the brunette.

“Oh, that’s hot. Can we make out too?”

“Stacie, leave them alone and be quiet”

“You wanted to be more romantic”

“Sshh!”

Chloe lets out a huffed laugh against Beca’s lips and moves back from her. “Sorry, I can’t keep focus with that happening, that’s so not romantic”

“Yeah.. I can” Beca says, bringing her hand up to the back of Chloe’s head and pulling her into another kiss, opening her mouth against Chloe’s lips and waiting for Chloe to allow her tongue entrance. When their tongues collide, Beca gets a soft moan response from Chloe that causes a tingling wave over her body. Beca’s other hand grips at Chloe’s shirt, bunching it up in a fist and pulling at it.

Chloe finds herself reluctantly breaking the kiss after a few moments, if it continued the way it was, Beca was going to start ripping off her clothes in front of everyone in the area. Chloe rests her forehead against Beca’s as they breath against each other heavily. “This might just be the perfect place for a first kiss”

“Yeah. I organized it” Beca smirks at Chloe and moves forward again, pressing their lips together another time before she moves away from Chloe.

“You’re admitting to being so romantic that you organized everyone to go caving and find an area with glow worms?”

Beca stares at Chloe for a moment and starts nodding slowly “If that gets more of the kissing, then I totally did” The smile that grows across the redheads face makes Beca want to do more than just kiss Chloe.

“You’re going to be very happy later then. I’m going to be repaying your romantic gesture for a very long time. But if I find out you’re just taking credit for serendipity, you’re going to owe me”

“Did you just use the word ‘serendipity’? I haven’t ever heard that being used” Beca steps forward to close the space between them again, glancing down as Chloe bites her lip.

“Don’t avoid the issue, Becs” Chloe looks down at Beca’s lips, trying to stop herself from kissing the brunette again. Chloe has to keep reminding herself that they aren’t alone.

“Well you still owe me for that licking me anywhere thing” Beca moves to kiss Chloe’s cheek when she stuns Chloe into silence again, a growing smirk on the redhead’s face starts making Beca really nervous.

“Hey lovebirds, Luke just called us back out” Jesse says over Chloe’s shoulder.

Beca sighs and steps away from Chloe, immediately hating the distance she’s set between them, but the faster they get out of the caves, the faster she gets to spend more time alone with Chloe. “That’s our cue to go make out on the bus”

“I refuse to make out on the bus. But as soon as we get to your room, I’m all for making out.” Chloe winks before turning around to Jesse.

The longer they spent in the caves, the more Beca wanted to claw at her skin. She needed this to be over already, Chloe kept staring at her too, making the urge worse. Beca was so close to having Chloe alone, making her feel things she’s never felt with anyone before .

Chloe was enjoying Beca looking frustrated by how long they’ve been walking around, the brunette had actually become red in the face when Luke had suggested they move a little further. Chloe couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at Beca when she silently relief-cheered after people mentioned being tired. The walk back was just as hilarious to Chloe because Beca moved faster than most of the group, and she had been pulling Chloe along by the hand the whole time.

When they got back onto the bus, Chloe leans over to Beca and speaks quietly “You practically flew out of there. You kinda remind me of Stacie when you’re like this” Beca turned to her with a shocked look over her face, making Chloe smile “In a good way”

“A good way? If I’m the only one excited for this making out, then I’m just going to find someone else to kiss”

Chloe leans back slightly and shakes her head “Nooo. No, no. I’m definitely excited!” Chloe chews at her lip and moves closer quickly, pressing her lips against Beca’s ear and whispering “If you want to know how excited I am, I can show you” When Chloe moves back again, she recognizes that stunned expression and copies Beca’s earlier movement by kissing the brunette on the cheek.

“You... think that I’m acting like Stacie and you get to say those things? Unfair” Beca was surprised at her ability to speak after Chloe’s statement. This drive back was going to be longer than escaping the cave. 


	3. Fingerpuppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sex heavy, so I apologize if you're not into that.   
> I'll be updating again in the next couple of days, because I have three going at once, I'm writing for one each night and hoping to stay on track easier that way.

By the time they got back to the camp, Chloe’s roaming hands in the bus had pushed Beca deeper into her sexually frustrated mood, she practically dragged Chloe to her cabin after they got out of the bus, Chloe had barely stepped into the cabin before Beca had her against the wall and kissed her.

The waves of heat rush over Beca’s body with each moan and gasp coming from Chloe as her hands explore the redhead’s stomach underneath Chloe’s shirt, moving further up to the material covering Chloe’s chest, getting a moan of approval that makes her press her palms down against Chloe’s breasts.

Chloe was so focused on Beca’s hands against her that she hadn’t noticed Beca’s thigh finding its way between her legs, which she sure felt now that it was pressing against her, causing her hips to grind. There was nothing Chloe wanted more than to give herself to Beca, but she wasn’t ready, she soon found herself pushing her hands against Beca’s sides to move Beca away.

Beca’s eyes open quickly when Chloe pushes her backwards, keeping her arms-length away, it took a few moments of staring before she regained the ability to speak “Sorry.. Too far?”

“No, I just... it’s really, really hot. I just need a little breather” Chloe chews at her bottom lip as she tries to control her heartbeat with deep breaths.

Beca’s face drops slightly, she really shouldn’t have gone so far.

“This doesn’t mean I don’t want to, I do. But I just want to wait for now, is that okay?”

“Of course. Yeah, I mean I’m not gonna shove you into bed with me or anything” Beca looks down when Chloe’s arm drops from her sides.

“I know you like me Beca, but I don’t want to be something small to you. I want something real” Chloe’s eyes move across the room to settle on staring at the wall behind Beca.

Beca moves her hands up to the wall next to Chloe’s head, returning the redhead’s attention to her. Their lips were incredibly close to each other now, but Beca makes no moves forward to kiss Chloe, she just decides to talk quietly against Chloe’s lips “So... I should romance you, and show you that I’m going to stalk you all over campus when we get back to Barden? I can do that in my sleep”

Chloe feels her lips parting in reaction to Beca’s close position, anticipating the brunette’s next move that never came. They stared for a while until Chloe finally moves forward to kiss Beca, getting a slower paced kiss in return. It wasn’t about sex this time, and Beca made no attempt to further the kiss.

\--

Chloe hadn’t realised what a mix of romantic and sexy Beca was, over the course of the night, Beca would sporadically kiss her while they were eating dinner with their friends. Beca was surprising to her, she may just be a perfect match for Chloe. The right amount of awkward and adorable to match Chloe’s outgoing, bubbly personality. Chloe spent a lot more time than she should have staring at Beca’s face when she watches the conversations going on around them, Beca’s facial expressions changed as she reacted to the stories, Chloe hadn’t listened to a word from the surrounding friends, her mind was only focused on one thing.

After they left the dining hall, Chloe took hold of Beca’s hand and started leading her down a path that was lit up by lights all along the sides of the walkway. The brunette hadn’t even attempted to ask her where they were going, she just went along with Chloe like it was expected.

Beca watches the path intensely, making sure she doesn’t end up falling over anything in her way. Really, she could fall over her fresh air but at least she was preparing for it. When Beca feels Chloe’s hand tugging on hers, she realizes she’s moved ahead of a stopped Chloe and turns around to face the redhead, who was staring at her with a smile that gives her goosebumps.

Chloe moves a step closer and takes her hand out of Beca’s to drape her arms over the brunette’s shoulders. “You wanna do an activity with me tomorrow?”

If Chloe hadn’t been standing so close to her right now, she’d probably have questioned the redhead right then. “Yeah, sure” was the only thing that came out of her mouth, getting a smile in return from the redhead.

“You promise you’ll do it with me?”

“Why does this sound both ominous and sexual at the same time.. Why do I have to pro-“

The redhead leans in quickly, cutting Beca’s thought process off immediately when their lips collide. Chloe knows she’ll never get Beca into the craft room without a little push, and Chloe knows exactly how to get this girl to say yes. She just has to get this kiss to the perfect temperature, boiling.

Beca felt a shooting feeling of butterflies fly right through her body when Chloe kisses her, she couldn’t even feel her hands holding onto the redhead’s hips. As soon as Chloe started moving away, her breath was heavy against the redhead’s lips.

“Just say yes, Beca”

“Yes, Beca”

“No, silly. To me. Say you promise”

“You promise.” A smirk spreads across Beca’s lips when she starts copying the redhead, she knows what Chloe’s game is.   
  
Chloe huffs, her kiss spell was wearing off and Beca knew what she had done. Time to pull out a bigger gun. Chloe moves her hands to the sides of Beca’s head and pulls her in again, reconnecting their kiss in another passionate makeout session. This time Chloe decides to move her hips forward, getting a surprised grunt and a jerk backwards from the brunette.

“Jesus Chloe. Jesus.” Beca was in some kind of shock after that grind from Chloe, her hands were stuck up in the air in front of her, probably blocking the redhead from attempting another seduction. “Jesus.” she repeats, still trying to be able to process a normal thought. The nervous feeling in her body was leaving her a gigantic mess.

“I don’t think Jesus is Beetlejuice, Becs” Chloe grins at Beca, the brunette was obviously thrown by Chloe’s attempt at forcing her into a craft activity. “I just want to go on a date with you, and this is a really fun activity”

Beca groans softly, trying to stop her body from reacting to such a sexualized move. She needed to throw herself in the lake, that was just her only chance of being able to talk.

“Please? If you hate it, we can leave”

Beca hadn’t even been listening to Chloe, she was too distracted by the constant throbbing from her body. “You are some kind of evil. This is like... only an evil person would do this”

Chloe laughs softly and moves forward, the positioning of Beca’s hands still up in the air means that the brunette’s hands were aiming right for her chest. As soon as Chloe was moving against them, Beca’s eyes widened and shot downward.

Beca swallows the lump in her throat that she could only imagine was the urge to touch Chloe. Which hopefully means she just pushed it back down and won’t actually touch the redhead.

As soon as Beca was blushing, Chloe knew that this was a winning battle for her. She leans in to Beca’s ear, keeping her voice at a whisper when she says “Just say yes to me and I’ll say yes to you tomorrow night”

Beca’s mouth opened, but nothing came out, not even a breath. Chloe had just actually just made her brain shut down. Then she feels the redhead’s tongue against her ear and there was another shooting feeling flying up her body, making her hands cling to the front of Chloe’s shirt with fistfuls of material.

Chloe can feel the answer right on the tip of Beca’s tongue, but this girl was just not giving in. Maybe with another push. Chloe kisses just below Beca’s ear, getting a shaky sounding breath from the brunette. It was almost frustrating to Chloe that Beca was holding back so well. Chloe parts her lips and leaves a wet kiss against the nape of Beca’s neck. Still no ‘yes’.

Beca hasn’t got the brain power to do anything but let her body react in a thousand ways to the kisses that Chloe was leaving against her neck. It was like the redhead wanted her to just faint right now. All of this tingling couldn’t be normal, she’s never felt anything like this before. Beca draws in a sharp breath that catches, she just felt Chloe biting her neck.

 _God. This girl is some kind of steel vault._ Chloe thinks, even the biting hadn’t made Beca blurt out the word she needed. Chloe snakes her arms around Beca’s lower back and pulls their bodies together, hearing a whispered ‘fuck’ coming from the brunette. Finally, a word. She was getting closer. Chloe starts sucking Beca’s pulse point, feeling like she was now going to hear the word, and she hears something, but it certainly wasn’t a word. Beca had let out a breath that sounded incredibly hot, it was like she just moaned through her breathing. _No way are you going to get me like that, Bec._ Chloe thinks, returning with her own moan against Beca’s skin, making sure it was loud enough for the brunette to know not to try and beat her at this.

As soon as Beca hears that moan, her knees feel like they’re going to give out. Chloe had somehow turned the temperature up to a thousand degrees and it had started out quite a chilly night. Beca has to move her hands up to Chloe’s shoulders and hold onto them in order to stay standing, it put a little more room between them, but the redhead didn’t seem to be acknowledging the space, she just kept sucking at Beca’s neck and making this feeling so much harder to think through.

Finally Chloe gets frustrated enough with her impatience and moves away from Beca’s neck to stare at the totally dazed brunette. “Why aren’t you saying it? God, Beca. You have the power of like every superhero on your side”

Beca was staring at Chloe, and she could see the redhead’s lips moving, but it really just sounded like Chloe had been talking to her while she was underwater. Beca starts nodding slowly, even though she had no idea what the hell Chloe just said, she did look annoyed at Beca though, that could be a bad sign.

Chloe was just about to continue with her annoyed questioning when she noticed that there was a large chance she just fried Beca’s brain. After giving it a few moments, she knew for sure that she did.

It was sort of like Beca was looking at a mirage right now, Chloe was just so captivating, like there was some kind of bright fading aura. _Oh Jesus, I’ve been staring at her for ages. Shit. Shit, say something._ “Hmm” 

Chloe’s eyebrows raise and she can’t really hide the grin that was making its way onto her face, she definitely fried Beca’s brain. “So you were supposed to say you promise to hang out with me tomorrow”

“I see” Beca starts nodding, that haze was almost gone from her now, she just needed to get back into the place where the only thing she needed was an ice bath. “I will hang out with you tomorrow”

“You promise?”

“I... wait” Beca pushes her hands against Chloe’s shoulders, separating the two of them from each other “Were you just doing all that to make me promise to hang out with you knowing that whatever this activity is, is going to be horrible for me?”

Chloe bites her lip and nods, Beca didn’t look annoyed by it, but that could just be because she just got a head full of dirty thoughts.

“Well that was an interesting tactic. I’m kinda glad I have such a strong willpower to not say anything” Beca moves one of her hands off Chloe’s shoulders to make a fist and shake it.

“Oh sure, I don’t believe for a second that you were holding back on purpose. You were so hot for me just then” Chloe winks at Beca, attempting to move forward again and being stopped by the brunette.

“Oh no. Nope. No with the dirty talk, no with the trying that again. But yes to the promise” Beca had only JUST got the last part out when Chloe started squealing and somehow maneuvered around her arms to hug her. This girl could seriously break through any kind of wall, mental and physical just to get to her.

\--

Their walk had ended in a short banter about Beca’s inability to think during anything to do with foreplay, Beca’s argument was that she was so caught off guard by it that it doesn’t even count, but Chloe wasn’t letting up. They had their playful argument all the way back to their cabins until Chloe had kissed her against the door in a similar fashion to before, and it left Beca’s mind ringing long after it ended, proving Chloe’s point for now.

Beca had invited Chloe inside, but the redhead refused, saying that it was going to hard to stay PG rated after killing Beca’s brains, which got an eyeroll in response. Beca watched Chloe walking away, right up to the point where the redhead had gone inside and shut the door. Beca finally let out the longest breath she could before she went inside.

===

Beca knew that she was in for a world of pain for this activity, especially when Chloe had shown up to her cabin... with Amy. There was something really weird about this girl, and not just because she was Australian. She was genuinely weird. The things she says are so unexpected that you just have to either laugh or stare.

The two of them were silent when they were leading Beca to this secret place. It was worrying her that they were so quiet but amused looking, like they were leading Beca into some kind of Punk’d situation.

The cabin that they got to was the same as all the others from the outside, but the inside... it was just one big open room and crafts everywhere. Every kind of craft, it seems. Crochet, knitting, sewing crap, strings and glitter and markers. Beca had stopped at the door in shock and stared around the room like she was standing at the gates of Hades. “Oh this is so not happening”

“It’s okay, Becs. We’re going to do something simple and fun, friendship bracelets! It’ll be totally adorable to have you make me a friendship bracelet” Chloe starts moving back towards the door, grabbing the front of Beca’s t-shirt to pull her into the room and drag her along to a table.

“Is that what we’re calling this? I don’t usually let my friends touch tongues with me” Beca hears Chloe’s snort laugh and it makes her smile to herself, proud that she could make the redhead laugh. As soon as they get to this table though, Beca’s smile was gone again. There were way too many strings on this table for her liking. The chair in front of her was bright green, and Chloe had just sat down on the one over which was red. It almost grossed Beca out just to touch this chair and pull it out. As soon as she sits, she looks over at Chloe “This has put you into debt for the rest of your life, you know”

“I can handle spending my life with you” Chloe winks at Beca, smirking when she sees the brunette actually thinking about what she said. “So choose your colours for me”

Beca’s heart had jumped into a speed that can only be compared to the equivalent of 10 energy drinks after Chloe said she could spend her life with Beca. It was weird, Beca hadn’t actually known Chloe long enough to be thinking about something like that.

“Earth to Beca..” Chloe saw the brunette snapping out of her thought and rejoin their stare in spirit. “Pick your colours out for me” she repeats, finally getting Beca to look at the table so she can smile at the girl in front of her. _She totally wants to marry me now._ Chloe thinks, keeping the grin on her face as she leans over to pick out the darkest colours she can find.

Beca was overwhelmed at the colours of strings. “Why the hell are there so many colours? Why would anyone need this many?” Beca looks over at Chloe’s hands choosing colours that could only be suited for her, feeling slightly bad that she was making fun of something that Chloe was so excited about.

“Because choices in colour is a good thing, you don’t only want the basic five colours if you can match like...fifty” Chloe had only picked out two colours, black and a dark red, definitely up Beca’s alley.

“Well it’s a little much. What colours do you want?” Beca asks, turning her head to look up at Chloe.

“You have to choose, otherwise it’s just like I made it myself” Chloe can’t help it when her gaze drops to Beca’s lips, she was sitting too close, it was going to be super distracting for her to not make Beca an anxious mess for fun.

“I...” Beca stops as soon as Chloe was looking at her mouth, giving her the impression that they might end up doing something to get them kicked out of this activity.

“You guys are supposed to be fingering the strings, not each other” Amy says loud enough to get the two girls to look at her and snap them out of their sexual tension.

“There’s no fingering, it was just a look. One look does not mean that we’re fingering. My fingers are definitely.... fingeringless” Beca couldn’t seem to stop the words, even when she was yelling at herself to stop halfway through that stupid sentence.

“Sounds like someone’s obsessed with fingering” Amy looks back down at her strings to cut them.

“I am not! You said it. I was just explaining that I’m not” Beca looks over at Chloe for help, only getting a wide smile from her that tells her she really isn’t going to be helping.

“Woah, someone’s sexually frustrated” Amy wasn’t looking up from the strings that she was cutting, but she knew that Beca was flustered by the sound of her voice pitch.

“Becs, calm down. She’s just making fun. Choose your strings already, I wanna know what you have in store for me”

“Herfingers” Amy mumbles.

Beca snaps her head back to glare at the blonde. Wanting nothing more than to reach over and cut Amy’s strings into shredded little pieces. If it wasn’t for Chloe’s hand dropping onto her forearm, she may have just done that. Beca felt herself relaxing from her irritation and moves her hand to reluctantly pick out a bright blue and red.

“Good choice, I have a perfect pattern that’ll look so great with those” Chloe leans over, moving her hands to Beca’s and taking the strings from her, feeling that spark that happens every time they touch makes her look up at Beca, now they were closer because she was leaning over. All she has to do is just lean... in..

“You guys are fingering again”

Chloe thought Beca may just inhale the whole room with the frustration breath she just took in. It makes her grin to think that Beca was so adorable when she’s being cockblocked, Chloe turns back to look down at the strings and leans back again to measure out what was needed for her bracelet.

Beca had turned her gaze to Amy, who was too busy tying her strings to notice that she was wishing for a piano to drop on the blonde’s head.

“Stop that” Chloe says, getting Beca’s glaring attention off Amy. Beca actually looked like she was sorry for the evil stare, prompting her to nudge Beca’s knee with her own and smile. Then she holds the eight strings that she had cut up to Beca’s face, scaring the brunette with the amount. “It’ll be fine, it’s easy”

“Easy? I thought it was just going to be two. Two, I can handle, bu-” Beca hears a loud snort from Amy, causing her to stop and sigh. “But this is a little much” she continues, taking the strings from Chloe.

“Psh. It’ll be fine, Becs. You can watch me do it” Chloe turns back to her part of the table and starts setting up her own strings for Beca’s bracelet, she had heard another snort from Amy, but she gets easier to ignore over time, Beca will get used to her.

Beca stares down at Chloe’s hands, then up at the side of the redhead’s face, wondering how anyone could be so lighthearted and perfect all the time. It was unbelievable that anyone like this even exists, Beca was used to sarcasm and dry humour and Chloe was in another world.

“Okay, so we want to tie a knot at the top”   
  
Beca gets snapped out of her thought again, letting her eyes drop back to Chloe’s hands, watching them moving around and tying a knot that was way too fast for her to comprehend. “Ah....”

Chloe sees Beca making some kind of attempt at a knot, only to have just ended up with some kind of twirl. With a slight shake of her head, she leans over again, taking the strings, but leaving her arms over Beca’s, as she ties the knot, her palms touch the back of Beca’s hands, setting the spark off inside of her multiple times. It didn’t start off as a move that she made on purpose, but she stayed in that exact position to keep feeling it again and again. It was almost disappointing when she finished the knot and placed the string back in Beca’s hand.

Beca had really started to lose her train of thought at the contact, Chloe’s hands were so soft and with the redhead so close to her, it was starting to make her butterflies start dancing a little too much.

“So now we have to put it on this to secure it” Chloe reaches her strings forward and loops the knot over a small hook stuck to the table. Beca actually got that move correct. “Good. Now we just have to start with our pattern, take the second string with your left hand.” Chloe holds her first string, trying to move slowly for Beca. “Now take the first string with your right hand over your left.... and now bring it over and under the second. See? Easy”

“Oh is that it? Awesome, lets go” Beca pretends to start getting up, smirking when Chloe almost falls forward trying to get her to stay. “Okay fine, but only because you’re so attractive”

Chloe looks back down at the strings in front of her, trying her best not to let Beca see her blushing. “So.... now we need to turn this over here and keep making these knots” Chloe bites down on her lip, she could feel Beca’s stare on her and it was actually distracting knowing what that stare had behind it without even needing to see it. And it’s best that she doesn’t right now.

Beca didn’t think she could ever make Chloe blush like that, and it was such a simple compliment because it was so obviously true. _Should have said something like... insanely attractive, or gorgeous. Or just unff_ Beca thinks, turning her gaze down to Chloe’s hands tying more knots, only to have her eyes move back up to Chloe’s lips. Beca instinctively licks her lips in reaction to seeing Chloe blinking down at the strings, her hands had stopped moving, making it obvious that she wanted to look back at her again.

“Aww yeah” Amy says, looking up and seeing the two girls snapping their heads to look at her. She hadn’t exactly meant the cockblock this time, but it was worth it just for the pissed off look that Beca was giving her. Amy holds up the bracelet she just finished proudly and smiles wide “Finished first, bitches. You guys are slow as hell. I’m gonna finish fifteen of these before you even tie a knot”

“I’m teaching” Chloe says before moving her gaze down to Beca’s strings, she still hadn’t made any attempt to start again. Just as she opens her mouth, Beca’s hands move forward and start moving the strings over each other, even though she was getting it all horribly wrong, it was a cute gesture. Chloe has to reach forward and fix it all again, deciding to just finish the knots herself.

“I’d get the hang of it easier if it was...you know, easier” Beca stares down at Chloe’s hands making each knot then moving to watch her tying her own. _Chloe’s hands look really nice dude. Shut up. Ugh look at them though, damn._ Beca sighs loudly, making Chloe look up at her. “Sorry, just breathing...loudly”

“Do you hate this?” Chloe lets go of the strings that she had been holding when she heard the sigh. Beca just looked frustrated by all of this, it was probably a bad idea to torture the brunette.

“No. It’s fine, you’re fine. I like ..well I like being here with you, I wouldn’t say I like this. But you’re the saving grace” Beca feels her heart drop when Chloe’s expression changes, there was that look that tells her Chloe wants to lean in again. Beca decides to take action and start moving forward.

“Fingerpuppet” Amy says loudly across the table.

“Oh for fu-“

“Language, Becs” Chloe says with a smirk, watching the brunette start fuming in front of her. Beca’s gone bright red from either embarrassment, or anger. Maybe both.

Beca huffs loudly, trying to avoid looking at Captain Cockblock on the other side of the table, who seriously must have an extra set of eyes or something.

“Okay....back to my bracelets. Watch what I do here”

Beca tries to focus on Chloe’s hands moving strings over strings and it just looks like she’s stumbled into Wonderland, because none of that was making sense. “Can you go like...a hundred times slower than that?”

Chloe smiles down at the strings and undoes them all, moving each string one by one and looking over at Beca to make sure she was following, fixing any errors that the brunette makes on the way. “Good, now we can repeat that again, but with this colour”

Beca started to get the hang of it, or at least she thought so until they were pretty much finished and tying the knots. There was supposed to be a pattern of hearts going down the bracelet, that’s what Chloe’s one had. Beca... well, her first two hearts were in tact, but the rest were lopsided or just oddly shaped. “Okay, well this is crap”

“I think it’s cute, it’s very you” Chloe reaches over to take it, getting her hand covered by Beca’s and stopping her.

“Let me make you a better one” Beca looks over at Chloe “Or at least try to”

“You did try, and I love this one. So I’m going to take it, and you better not try to fight me, because I can totes take you” Chloe winks at Beca and slides her hand out from under the brunette’s, taking the bracelet with her. “Can you put it on me?”

Beca looks down at her wonky bracelet in Chloe’s hand and sighs, moving her hands forward to take it and wrap it around Chloe’s wrist to tie it up. When she looks up at the redhead, she freezes in a moment again. For the thousandth time.

“Now my turn to put yours on” Chloe reluctantly tears her eyes from Beca’s stare to tie Beca’s bracelet onto the brunette’s wrist. There was something intimate about this, like she was giving her heart to Beca in heart bracelet form. It’d be pretty awful if Beca’s heart looked like the ones she made though. Chloe’s thought process makes her smile widely, and when she looks up at Beca, the brunette had an eyebrow raised. “Sorry. Just thinking about your dorky hearts”

“Oh man. I don’t even know how that happened. You laid it out pretty clearly and I screwed it royally” Beca looks down at the bracelet around Chloe’s wrist and cringes at her failure.

“I really do love it” Chloe holds her other hand over her wrist, turning the bracelet around with her finger and staring down at it. “I couldn’t have asked for a more memorable bracelet”

“You’re so weird, you know?” As soon as Beca sees Chloe raising her head, she moves in, catching Chloe’s lips as soon as the redhead looked up. She didn’t even give time for Amy to say something. Beca’s thoughts wither away into the kiss, Chloe’s lips were warm against hers. And as badly as Beca wanted to turn this kiss into something more passionate, she has to move away. They’re in public and it was painful right now.

Chloe’s eyes were closed for many moments after the surprise kiss, her whole body felt like it was full of that nervous feeling that isn’t really nervous, but just... like fireworks were exploding in her chest. As soon as her eyes opened, she was met with Beca’s stare. Chloe knows that Beca’s the one. And as soon as she gets the chance to, she’s so going to rock Beca’s world.

Beca was stuck in her thoughts about Chloe being the strangest girl she’s ever met, the one who will come into her and leave every piece of her sparkling like she just got a drag make-over. Then she sees Chloe’s smirk forming and she knows that Chloe was on a completely different page than her. Beca was thinking and Chloe was thinking dirty. This was all kinds of switched around.

“You wanna get out of here?” Chloe says, wanting nothing more than for this world rocking to be sooner rather than later.

“Finger puppet”

“Yes. I seriously do. Right now” Beca stands up, pushing the chair backwards with the back of her legs.

Beca’s urgency seemed to match Chloe’s, but she’s not quite sure if that’s because the brunette was being annoyed by Amy again or not. Chloe gets up from the table and moves out after Beca, following behind the brunette and taking the opportunity to check the girl out.

Beca was frustrated, every time she would make any kind of connection with Chloe, that dopey ass would say something gross. Beca shakes her head as she walks, she knew that she was overthinking it, but if this turns into some kind of game for Amy, Beca might just have to kick the girl’s ass. Beca feels a pushing against her arm, causing her to turn and look at Chloe. Then her back hits something hard and Chloe was against her, kissing her feverishly. It didn’t take the redhead long to let out a moan and cause Beca’s butterflies to release. It was lucky that Beca remembered their foreplay argument, because now she can get her payback.

Chloe had her body pressed against Beca’s so hard that she thought they’d become one, the intensity that she was kissing Beca with hadn’t faltered in the slightest when the brunette rolled them both to the side so Chloe was the one against the wall.

There was no way Beca could get away from this kiss, every time she’d try, Chloe would moan and keep her there, craving more of the noises from the redhead. Beca let her hands start travelling up Chloe’s sides, making sure they were underneath the redhead’s shirt to make sure she got Chloe back for her heated prank. The only thing Beca wasn’t quite counting on here was that Chloe would be responding better than she had.

Chloe could feel Beca’s hand moving at an insanely slow pace, and stop when the brunette had moved up her ribcage. Chloe felt the nudge against her bra from Beca’s fingertips and it set her alight. She needed to feel Beca’s hand now, right now. Chloe moves her hand underneath her shirt to grab onto the back of the brunette’s hand and start forcing it upward until Beca’s palm was firm against her bra, pressing against her breast. It released a groan from Chloe that she hadn’t even felt coming.

Beca’s kiss had lost momentum when Chloe’s hand redirected her hand, and now Beca’s hand was against Chloe’s chest. Beca’s hand was frozen there, too nervous to move, which was fine because Chloe started doing that for her. Chloe was moving her hand against her own breast.

Chloe got the impression that Beca had lost her ability to focus on two things at once, since the kissing had all but stopped, their mouths were open and their lips brush each other, but the pressure wasn’t made. It was turning Chloe on more to have Beca’s brain frying on her again, even if it made the girl too frozen. Chloe takes advantage of Beca’s lips when they touch hers again, biting Beca’s bottom lip lightly. It seemed to bring Beca back to life and send Beca into another deep, fiery kiss.

“I knew you guys were gonna fingerbang as soon as you left!”

Beca’s brain comes shooting back into her so fast that she springs back from Chloe when there was a loud voice next to her. “Jesus fucking christ, can you not?”

“Well, I could not, but then you’d be the two lesbians who got it on in front of everybody at camp. So you can thank me later for that” Amy points with both of her fingers towards Beca, then turns them in an outward circle to make Beca look around and realize that there were people around the area that they decided to start making out.

Beca was horrified. She had no idea they were basically in the city part of the camp. It was the main area, they even chose a wall that was pointed OUT to the main area. Beca turns to Chloe, who was still against the wall and biting her lip, staring back at her in the manner that almost made Beca’s pants fly off right there.

“Guess I should have looked before I leaped” Chloe says, staring at Beca with a whole body urge to ignore all these people. And Beca looks worried that she’s going to, it makes the urge that much worse because she loves seeing awkward Beca.

Beca felt her nerves building the longer she looked at Chloe. As soon as she tore her eyes away, Amy had disappeared. Completely disappeared. How long had she even been staring at Chloe before. Beca turns back to look at Chloe, only seeing a flash of red before she felt a hard thump against her body, then she was falling. After she hits the ground with a thud, there’s a hard weight against her. Beca didn’t even have time to figure out what the hell had just happened, Chloe was kissing her again.

Chloe could feel Beca’s hands kind of attempting to push her away, but it was such a pathetic push that it doesn’t even make an effect. Chloe couldn’t help her roaming hands moving over Beca’s shirt up the brunette’s chest, feeling the skin on Beca’s lower stomach against her own when their shirts were raised together thanks to Chloe’s hand.

The kiss broke for just a second between breaths, giving Beca just enough time to say “Chloe” to try and get the redhead’s attention. They were basically getting it on in a public area right now. Beca has to turn her head to stop the kiss, only for Chloe’s mouth to move downward and connect with her neck. “Shit. Chloe don’t do that right n-fuck” Beca lets out a breathy wince when Chloe starts sucking at her skin. “We need to be anywhere but here”

Chloe knew that. She did. But there was no way she could get back to the cabin with Beca right underneath her right now. Chloe stops sucking, just for enough time to tell Beca “No way” and then return to the sensitive area to continue. As soon as Chloe hears the soft grunt from Beca, the brunette was done for. Chloe moves her leg to position it between Beca’s, needing the brunette to part her legs to gain access.

Beca could quite possibly die right now and she wouldn’t even have noticed. Chloe must be kidding right now. Beca was mustering up every bit of strength that she ever had, only to find herself stop before she pushes Chloe away. That was the power of this redhead. It wasn’t until she felt Chloe’s legs trying to push its way between her legs that she realized this was going way too far for a public place.

Chloe finally felt a stronger push against her stomach, making her release her mouth from Beca’s neck and lean up from the brunette, smirk, and then bring her leg over Beca’s to straddle the girl laying in front of her. “You sure you want to do that, Becs?” Chloe says with a grind of her hips.

“Shit. Chloe, okay. Can you just.... can we.. Private” Beca had to move her hands to Chloe’s hips and push on them, trying to get Chloe to stop her grinding as soon as it started.

“I guess I could try to stop myself... but it’s really far, Becs” Chloe was pushing her hips against the force of Beca’s hands, leaving her with a small grind space, but she could see that it was having an effect.

“Dude. _Dude_. Just.. It’s only across the field. It’s... I can see it from here” There was another hard push from Chloe’s hips that makes Beca flinch and move upward against the grass. “Chloe!”   
  
Chloe laughs and leans down, only to have one of Beca’s hands pushing on her chest, the other still pushing her hips. Beca was trying, so Chloe SHOULD try too. “If we aren’t there in like five seconds, I’m going to have to tackle you again”

“It’s going to take me five hours just to breathe again”

“Mm. I like that, Becs” Chloe goes to move her hips again and getting Beca’s hand tightening around her hip. “I’ll race you there” Chloe says, finally giving Beca the chance to have her precious breathing space to start getting up.

By the time Beca had started to move, Chloe was already halfway across the grassed area, running to her cabin. _This... is going to be interesting_. Beca finally stands up and starts moving across the field, at a leisurely pace, thinking that it’d be good payback for Chloe to have to wait for her.

Chloe watches Beca closely, staring the girl up and down as she walks so damn slow. Chloe gets too impatient for Beca’s arrival and turns to the door to the brunette’s cabin, walking in without Beca’s permission, not that she’d care anyway. They almost had sex in the middle of the camp.

Beca actually got slightly irritated that Chloe had just walked into the cabin, not because she walked in to her cabin, but because she wasn’t even slightly showing signs of frustration at Beca’s decision to walk. Beca has to pick up the pace now that the redhead isn’t even watching her and dying. Beca closes the door to the cabin and half expects Chloe to have been waiting just inside the door to jump on her again, but she wasn’t in the main part. Beca’s eyes move to her bedroom door, and she starts walking towards it, taking a wide circle to make sure Chloe wasn’t just going to jump on her as soon as she’s seen. Again, nothing. It wasn’t until Beca walked into the room that she looked to her side and saw Chloe on her bed, with that look.

“Come here”

“You don’t....want to wait anymore?”

Chloe leans back onto her hands, holding herself up with her arms. “Do I seem like I want to wait? Every time I looked at you in that room, I just wanted to... I want to be with you forever, and I don’t care if that sounds crazy or clingy”

Beca walks forward, approaching the end of the bed slowly before climbing onto it and crawling up Chloe’s body, kissing the redhead in a slow, controlled manner and laying the redhead down gently. The kiss didn’t stay sensual for long, Chloe must have become desperate for the touch between them and started moving her tongue against Beca’s in a quicker movement.

Chloe’s hands found their way down Beca’s sides and onto the brunette’s lower back, tugging at the shirt that was blocking her from Beca’s skin. She managed to get it up to Beca’s underarms before the kiss had to be broken for that obstacle to be taken off by Beca and thrown onto the floor, then return to the heated, hard kiss. Beca had the amazing idea to start lifting her shirt up now, and as soon as their skin was touching, Chloe heard a groan from Beca that made her hips grind forward in reaction.

There was only a split second between Chloe’s grinding and Beca moving her whole body upward, then her hips forward, getting a position that was almost too good with her legs on either side of Chloe’s hips. Beca had to grip onto the pillow beneath Chloe’s head in order to stop herself from getting carried away too fast.

It was never on Chloe’s mind that this was supposed to be slow, she had to have Beca, and that movement from Beca just showed her how turned on the brunette was. Chloe’s hands move between their bodies to grab at the top of Beca’s jeans. While she was undoing them, she felt Beca moving out of the kiss, but staying so close that they were barely parted from each other. She could hear the long suck of air that Beca had just taken, and knowing that the girl was preparing herself for Chloe’s hand, she didn’t want to make Beca wait. Chloe pushes her hand inside of Beca’s underwear and immediately releases a deep breath when she finds out just how turned on Beca had become.

Beca had to move onto her elbow thanks to her shaking arm that couldn’t hold her up once Chloe was taking her slow time to move inside of Beca. Her hand was white knuckled with the pillow now and she had to move her head to the side of Chloe’s so she could bury her face into the pillow and cover up the moan that was just about to release from her.

Chloe moves her hips again, trying to give Beca the hint to grind against her hand, which the brunette picks up on quickly. The moan that fills Chloe’s ear causes Chloe to curl her finger inside of Beca, she knew that the wetness building around her finger was enough to add a second, but she wants to keep Beca in this moment for as long as she can. The way that Beca was moving against her got her so hot that she had started sweating already.

A harsh whisper escapes Beca when she leans up slightly from the pillow to start grinding faster, needing more of Chloe “Fuck..”. She knew that Chloe was holding out on her, but her breathing was becoming fast paced just from having one of Chloe’s fingers. Beca makes the mistake of looking down between them to Chloe’s disappearing hand, it sent a roll of heat through her body that released another moan.

Chloe could the exact second Beca had turned herself on by looking down. It was the hottest moment this far, and that was saying something. Chloe was fast to add the second finger that Beca was yearning for. Biting her lip as it entered Beca and got Beca to move faster. The fireworks in her chest exploded with each moan and desperate whimper from the brunette. Beca was extremely close, and Chloe felt it building every time she would curl her fingers and get another swear word or a groan.

The heat inside Beca was at an insane level, she felt like a volcano on the brink of eruption. Beca had to push her face back into the pillow to muffle the noises coming from her that she was going to find mortifying later. Beca felt Chloe’s mouth connect with her neck, sucking on the pulse point. She managed to handle a few moments of the feeling before she felt her muscles start tensing, her hands gripping at the pillow again as she lets her hips buck against Chloe’s hand a few times, then the explosion hit her. Beca hadn’t ever felt something like this before, it was like she just got hit by an oven made of pleasure.

Chloe kept her hand moving for a few moments, riding out the orgasm with Beca until Beca slowed to a stop and stayed still. Chloe brings her other hand to the back of Beca’s head, moving her fingers through the brown hair. When Beca starts pushing herself up onto her hands, Chloe slowly removes her hand from Beca’s pants, smirking up at the brunette above her. “So that sounded like you li-“ Chloe hadn’t been able to finish making fun of Beca before the brunette kissed her intensely.

Beca had to break the kiss fairly quickly to sit up and straddle the redhead, moving her hands to the bottom of Chloe’s shirt and pushing up the material. There was no way she would even consider fighting off her next urge, Beca kicks her legs out behind her and lowers herself to kiss Chloe’s stomach, sucking lightly at the skin and getting a reaction from Chloe that makes her never want to stop. Chloe arched her back slightly and let out a soft moan that had almost been missed.

Chloe could feel Beca’s kisses trailing up her stomach, and her shirt was still rising with every inch that Beca would move, up until Beca has to sit up again and wave Chloe forward to sit up to remove it for the redhead. Chloe had to bite her lip when Beca took her shirt off. Everything Beca did seemed to be a turn on.

In the moment just before Beca shoves Chloe back onto the bed, they shared a stare, the stare that made them see each other, the one that means something more than just lust. And even though Beca was kissing Chloe with every piece of lust that she had, Chloe meant more to her than that.

It was disappointing for just a second when Beca had broken away from Chloe, only to make it up to the redhead by kissing her neck, leaving gentle bites as she moves lower, sucking lightly on Chloe’s collarbone. It was driving Chloe to the point where she just wants to yell at Beca to do something, but the growing feeling in her chest wanted this to last for hours. Chloe had to drop her hands to the bed sheets beneath her when Beca started moving to her chest, taking the slowest time possible to make her way to where Chloe was most desperate. “Becs, I seriously... I need something”

“Mm-mm” Beca denies Chloe, glancing up from her kiss just above Chloe’s bra to see the redhead biting her lip and not letting it go, Beca continues staring as she brings her hand up to loop into the cup of Chloe’s bra, pulling it down slightly and turning her eyes down as she kisses Chloe’s breast, making sure she wasn’t in contact with the redhead’s nipple just yet.

Chloe’s fistfuls of the sheets were keeping her from moving her own hands where she needed them. Beca was moving so slow that she was worried she wouldn’t even last a second once the brunette entered her. “Please... just.. Put your hand there and I’ll do the rest”

Beca huffs out a laugh against Chloe’s chest “Nope” then she kisses a little further over on Chloe’s breast, kissing everywhere except the most sensitive area. She would have found it mean had it not been so damn hot to watch Chloe reacting to each kiss with her facial contortions.

“Be-“ A gasp enters Chloe’s throat when she finally feels Beca’s kiss against her hardened nipple, followed by a soft moan when there was Beca’s tongue rolling around the same spot. “Beca” Chloe finally gets out, feeling her hips starting to grind against the brunette’s stomach, only to have Beca moving up onto her knees to prevent the contact. Chloe lets out a small whine from all of the teasing. “It’s too much”

“Not enough” Beca starts to move lower again, kissing down Chloe’s ribcage and brushing her lips over the soft skin to Chloe’s bellybutton, leaving a kiss against it. She could hear every clear anticipating breath from Chloe, each one getting heavier than the last. Beca kisses the skin just above the start of Chloe’s jeans and glances back up at the redhead.

Chloe takes the quick break between Beca’s stomach kisses to move her hands up to the pillow, holding onto the same places as Beca had. She wants to look down, but Beca was teasing her so badly that it wouldn’t be easy to stop herself. “I can’t take it anymore. I need to feel you”

“Say you’re sorry then” Beca smirks and kisses Chloe’s lower stomach again, the redhead made the mistake of looking down, just in time for Beca’s tongue to move along the skin above the line of denim.

“Nnn. I’m sorry Beca” Chloe drops her head back onto the pillow, instantly regretting ever looking down. Her body was aching for Beca, it was taking everything in her power not to move her hips again.

“For?”

“For teasing you last night, Beca. Just fucking touch me!”

Beca raises her eyebrows in reaction to Chloe’s outburst. She didn’t even know Chloe swears. An apology is an apology though. Beca reaches up and quickly unbuttons and takes down the zipper, then tugs at the jeans, moving down Chloe’s body until she was off the bed, and so were the jeans. Then she moves forward and takes Chloe’s underwear down to join the jeans on the floor.

In a moment’s decision, Beca decides she needs to wait again for the stupid reason that the brunette needs to take off her bra just to make her totally naked. Chloe arches her back to Beca’s hand under her back and feels it coming loose. Beca went to move to her chest again, but she caught the brunette’s head in her hands and turned Beca’s face to her “I swear, Beca, do not keep doing this to me” The smirk that she gets from Beca shoots another throbbing urge into her body.

“I can’t help it, you’re so... hot when you’re turned on” Beca was on her hands and knees over Chloe, the only part of them touching was Chloe’s hands on her face, and the outside of her lower thighs against the inside of Chloe’s thighs. Beca moves her head against the hold of Chloe’s hands, looking down between them so she can start trailing her fingertips over Chloe’s thigh, causing the redhead’s legs to move further apart.

She knew it was going to be soon. She was going to feel Beca soon. Any minute now, or hour, depending on this damn tease. Chloe always thought she was the tease, but this is insane. She may never do it again after getting a taste of her own medicine for once. Chloe returns her hands to the pillow when Beca’s fingers get dangerously close to her centre. She just had to be sure not to move her hips.

“You know.... I don’t think I want to do that just yet”

“Oh my god.” Chloe’s eyes close in sexual frustration. She’s going to freak out in a second. When she opens her eyes to verbally smack Beca, the brunette was gone, then her eyes move down just in time to see Beca between her legs and feel the girl’s lips against her inner thigh. Chloe drops her head back to the pillow. “Oh my god.” She repeats with a different tone.

Beca keeps her lips against Chloe’s thigh and groans, pushing the vibrations through her lips onto the skin beneath. When she glances up, Chloe looks like she’s about to explode from every kind of emotion in the world. Beca takes this chance to bite down, getting a jerking body reaction from Chloe in surprise.

“Fuck. Beca! You’re driving me fucking nuts” Chloe pushes the pillow out from underneath her head, bringing it over her face to grunt into loudly.

“Sorry. I hold grudges” Beca smirks when the pillow muffles Chloe’s frustration. She could take all of this frustration away with one...small...movement. As soon as Beca kisses Chloe’s clit, the redhead’s arms swing down and thump onto the bed, gripping at the sheets. That just sent a thrill through Beca’s body. Beca kisses Chloe’s spot again, getting a muffled moan.

Chloe had to reach up and throw the pillow off the bed because it was too hot under it. Even without the pillow, it was too hot. Chloe’s back arches at the contact of Beca’s tongue against her, followed by a finger sliding into her that almost shocked her into an orgasm right then.

Judging by the reactions from Chloe’s body, she had been on the edge this whole time. Beca just had to touch her. If this was any other moment, she’d start singing ‘Breathe on Me’, but decides she needs to see Chloe reaching climax and adds a second finger. Chloe was moving her hips, making Beca’s go along with the movements, keeping her tongue firmly rubbing against Chloe’s clit as the redhead starts sounding incredibly close.

It really hadn’t taken Chloe long, she felt like there was about 10 seconds since Beca had a second finger inside of her that she felt her orgasm hitting her with so much force she let out a loud moan that sounded more like a cry, followed by a loud “Fuck!”

Beca kept her fingers moving in and out slowly while Chloe’s wave of orgasm washed over her, she starts moving back up Chloe’s body, kissing the redhead until the girl beneath her stops moving her hips and groans softly. When she moves up from the kiss, the smile on her face couldn’t be stopped.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Beca. You just nearly got murdered for that” Chloe moves her hands to the sides of Beca’s head, staring up at the smiling brunette.

“I am almost too proud of that, why wouldn’t I be? Did you not hear yourself when you just ca-“ Beca was silenced by Chloe’s hand moving around to cover her mouth, making her laugh against the redhead’s palm.

Chloe’s gaze drops down to Beca’s cleavage waiting for her behind the brunette’s bra. “Actually... since you want to play this game. I think it’s only fair that I get to have a go too” Chloe let Beca say one single word before she knocked the brunette’s hands out from under her and rolled them both over to get on top. Payback time. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a tiny bit of drama just because.

There's a stillness in the air that Beca wishes will never end. She'd been laying awake the whole time Chloe fell asleep. The redhead had attached herself to Beca's side, falling asleep on her chest and Beca could feel every shallow breath from Chloe against her skin. This is why she doesn't want it to end. She wants to lay here forever.

Beca starts playing with the soft red hair, wondering how someone so beautiful could ever even look in her direction. She was never that popular in highschool, quite the opposite. And that paired with the tormenting bitches of the school just made her feel like she wasn't good enough for someone so amazing.

There was always going to be an initial mistrust with Chloe, and lucky for her, it faded fast when she saw just how closely the redhead would watch her. It became painfully obvious that Chloe was interested. Beca liked that about her, it was something she rarely experiences. Someone who isn't afraid to let her feelings be known, the complete opposite of Beca.

"Your thoughts are so loud" Chloe says, breaking the silence after she'd woken up from her after-sex nap. Which isn't a normal thing for her, but Beca really has some endurance, which is odd because she doesn't seem like the type who exercises a lot.

Beca felt Chloe's lips moving against her chest, sparking a really unnecessary reaction from her body and making her hand freeze in Chloe's hair. She could hardly even think of a reply because of the surprising nerves hitting her stomach. "Ah.. I was thinking about..." Beca's eyes search the room quickly "Windows"  _Okay...roll with that then_ "Who even.. Like how do you think of making a window?"

"For the light, silly. It wouldn't be helpful to have a hole in the roof when it rains" Chloe laughs softly and starts raising herself up off Beca's warm body to prop herself up on an elbow and look down into Beca's eyes. "What were you really thinking about?"

Beca sighs and looks up at the ceiling. She's not one for feelings, she's the opposite for the feelings thing. But Chloe was making her feel things that no one else had. "Just you"

"Just me what?" Chloe moves her hand forward onto Beca's stomach, right across until she feels the bumps of Beca's ribcage hitting her fingertips.

The spark that flies through Beca's body was startling. They hadn't long finished their, what seemed like forever, marathon of sex. And now she was back at square one? It only takes a touch to send her from 0 to 10. Beca turns her confused gaze to Chloe, trying to figure out what kind of power this was, really. What she finds is a smile, it was full of adoration. It threw Beca right out of her turned on mood. Beca turns her gaze away quickly.

"Is something wrong with me? Did we move too fast? Are you freaking out right now?" Chloe had taken her hand away at some point during her questions and started to sit up, quickly being joined by Beca.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just... I'm new to this whole thing" Beca moves her hand back and forth between them, signalling that she means the two of them.

"The girl thing?" Chloe could have  _sworn_  that this wasn't a new thing for Beca. The shake on the brunette's head makes her even more confused.

"The whole... serious thing, with the feelings and emotions. I'm not good at that"

Chloe felt as if someone had just punched her heart with the force of a speeding train. "You couldn't have told me that  _before_  we had sex?" Chloe gets out of the bed quickly,scooping up her clothes and pulling each piece on in a hurry as she talks "I can't believe you let me go on this whole time thinking that I could be real to you"

"Wai-"

"You lead me on to think that I was real to you, all for what? So you could just have sex with me and then tell me that you don't do relationships?"

"No that isn-"

"How could you be so cold, Beca? I... I can't talk to you right now"

Beca felt a sudden panic blasting through her body as soon as Chloe was walking away "Chloe!" The redhead kept walking, leaving Beca with the sound of a slamming door. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." Beca gets up from the bed, gathering her clothes with her hands shaking. "This is why you don't fuck things up by talking"

–

Chloe wipes at her cheeks as she walks between the cabins and into her own. The sound of laughing stops suddenly, making her turn her head up and see Aubrey coming towards her quickly. She wants nothing more than to set Aubrey onto Beca, but the thing about giving yourself to someone is that they mean something to you. Beca means something to her, and she can't let Aubrey attack her. Chloe turns to walk into the bedroom, getting a hard pull on her arm.

"What happened? Amy said you guys were having sex outside and now you're crying?" Aubrey grabs Chloe by the cheeks and holds the redhead's face forward. She knows exactly how to tell if this girl is lying.

Which is exactly why Chloe doesn't say a word, even though she needs to talk about this. Chloe's a talker, she works through her problems by going to Aubrey and talking non-stop until she figures it out for herself and leaves the blonde in a whirlwind.

"Did she stick it in the wrong hole?" Stacie says as she leans over the back of the couch, seeing the glare from her girlfriend scares her back into laying down again in hiding.

Aubrey turns back to the redhead in front of her and tilts her head "I expect an answer"

"Nothing"

"Lie number one, you know what happens after that"

Chloe's gaze drops to Aubrey's shoulder. The last time she lied to Aubrey was when she said she didn't borrow Aubrey's favourite sweater and accidentally get it covered in mud after a surprise wrestling match with the other Bella's. She ended up thinking she got away with it until Aubrey found her 5 minutes later and dumped the biggest amount of freezing water over her head. "I thought she was someone different"

"What does that mean?" Aubrey drops her hands from Chloe's cheeks, crossing her arms over her chest. If she needs to kick Beca's ass, she'll do it. Not physically of course, she's a mental fighter. And something tells her that Beca will be easy to get away from Chloe with a few choice words.

"It means I'm tired and I'm going to bed"

"Chlo-"

"No, Aubrey. I'm not in the mood right now" Chloe walks away from the blonde, ignoring Aubrey's second attempt at getting her attention by calling her name. Chloe shuts the bedroom door quietly and moves over to drop onto the bed. The weight in her heart was crushing her, she thought Beca was that one. She saw it in Beca's eyes. There's a first time for everything, and this was the first time she was wrong about this.

Beca was right outside Chloe's cabin, her hesitation was eating away at her insides, stopping her from moving her fist against the door. Beca lays her hand flat against the door and closes her eyes. She needs to get this right, if she just lets her mouth say what she feels for once. Beca hangs her head  _Maybe it's just better this way._ Her hand drops from the door in defeat. There's no way that she could take this all the way, Chloe was far too good for her.

Beca almost flew through the roof when the door swings open and Stacie stops suddenly. Aubrey was just behind Stacie, and judging by the glare that the blonde was giving, Chloe had already said she was done.

"I don't know what you did, but you're not coming in" Aubrey says, turning on her bodyguard mode and putting her hand against Stacie's side to get past her girlfriend and stand between Beca and the open door.

"Okay, I'll just... I'll see her later" Beca takes a step back, letting herself wait to make sure Aubrey wasn't just screwing with her.

"No, you won't."

"Aubrey, go easy-" Stacie gets interrupted by Aubrey's hand covering her mouth. The blonde was relentless in this, and she had no ability to see that Beca was upset as well.

"Don't come back over here, Beca. If she wants to talk to you, which I doubt she will. She'll come to you" Aubrey stares Beca down, watching the brunette just give in and walk away was disappointing in multiple ways. She didn't even fight for Chloe.

"Bree, that was out of line, you don't know what happened" Stacie moves out of the cabin to walk onto the porch and turn back when Aubrey speaks to her

"All I know is that Chloe's upset and that it's Beca's fault. Chloe wouldn't hurt a fly, Stace. And if you think for a second that this isn't Beca's fault, then you can stay away too"

"Aub-" The door shuts in Stacie's face. She considers bursting through and giving Aubrey a piece of her mind. But when Aubrey's in a shitty mood, she just cuts everyone off until she can prove that she's right. Stacie turns around with a huff and walks back to her cabin.

Chloe sees the bedroom door opening slowly, it was surprising how long it took for Aubrey to come in. Chloe turns her eyes up to look at the bed on the other side of the room. It gives her something to focus on so she doesn't have to imagine sleeping with Beca. This should be the time spent gloating and telling Aubrey every little detail just to gross her out and laugh. But Chloe just feels hurt.

"What did she do?"

The mattress dips down next to her when Aubrey sits and reaches across to rest her hand against Chloe's arm. Chloe feels her eyes closing slowly, she knew the word vomit wasn't far away, but she didn't want Aubrey to lash out "You have to promise not to hurt her feelings"

"Seriously? Fine. I won't hurt Beca's feelings. Now tell me what happened" It was unlike Chloe to hold back her word vomit, Aubrey has heard just about everything that the redhead has in her mind, and it was an insane place in there sometimes.

"We had sex"

"And? Was it that bad?"

Chloe shakes her head slightly and rolls onto her back, holding her arms up and silently asking for her best friend's comfort. As soon as Aubrey was hugging her from above, Chloe tightens her arms so she can hold the blonde down and not see her judgment "I thought it was going to end in a relationship and she was just in it for sex"

Had Chloe not been holding her down right now, Aubrey may have just left and gone back on her promise right away. Chloe was insanely strong when she needs to be, every time Aubrey tries to move, Chloe's python grip would get tighter. Aubrey gives up with a sigh. "Well what happened to make her say that? I mean what did she even say? 'Get out of my room, I got mine'?"

"No... she said she doesn't do relationships"

"Ugh. That's so gross. She was all over you. I even feel disgusted"

"I'm not disgusted, I'm just hurt. And sad." Chloe sighs, finally letting her arms loosen around Aubrey, letting the blonde sit up again. "I wish I was smarter about this"

"Stop that. Even I didn't know she was liar assface"

"I just want to sleep right now"

Aubrey rests her hand on Chloe's arm for a moment before getting up and making her way out of the room, taking a second to glance back at her best friend and think about the various ways she can stab Beca in the face without going back on her promise. Maybe Amy will do it.

Beca waited through the whole dinner for Chloe to show up, which she didn't. And every time Beca would think about going to Chloe's cabin, she'd catch Aubrey's intense stare, pushing those urges back down.

Beca sighs and pushes her plate away, standing up after a few moments to start walking out of the hall, right up to the point where a blonde steps in front of her and breaks her path.

"You better not" Aubrey says.

Beca drops her gaze and goes to step to the side, her movements being mirrored by the blonde, and instead of being civil like any normal person would be to the only one standing between her and Chloe, she snaps at Aubrey "What's your problem, dude?"

"You know exactly what my problem is" Aubrey crosses her arms and stares Beca down. She was more than prepared for this to happen, and Beca was so awkward, pinpointing her insecurities is way too easy.

"Just leave me alone"

"Not until you leave Chloe alone"

Beca could easily say she will, it'd be simple to lie. She just has to open her mouth. There's a few moments of staring into Aubrey's glare when Beca seriously considers it, but then she backs up, turns around and returns to her table with Jesse and Benji.

Aubrey hadn't really expected Beca to do that, she won't lose though. She's just going to have to stand guard in the cabin instead. When Aubrey looks across the dining hall where her table was, she catches Stacie's disapproving stare. Not one to be talked out of defending her best friend to the death, she spins around and walks out.

"So... what are you gonna do about that?" Jesse says, Beca had come back and sat down in silence, then just stared into the table like it was showing a movie.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Seriously?"

"There's nothing I can do, Jesse. Aubrey's right. If Chloe wants to talk to me, she will"

Jesse shakes his head, Beca always gets like this, then she spends the next thousand months beating herself up over it.

"I have an idea" Benji says, getting the attention of both of them and smiling proudly "But first I need to know, are you seriously serious about being serious with Chloe? Because my plan is only for seriousness"

Beca takes a moment before she answers Benji. Putting herself out there isn't exactly something she does, even for her friends. As soon as Beca gives a quick nod, Benji gets  _giddy_ with excitement. Making her regret ever answering the question.

Beca hadn't seen Chloe at all since yesterday. Either the redhead had somehow gone invisible, or she was seriously good at avoiding people. Beca had to avoid looking at Aubrey all the way through breakfast, the initial glare that the blonde gave her was enough to intimidate her for the week. She had to stay until Aubrey left again, just so the blonde didn't block her exit and make her anxious.

It took her a minute or two after Aubrey left when Beca gets up and moves across the room towards the door. As she was nearing the door, her eyes drift to the wall where there was a message board, and a white sign up sheet saying TALENT SHOW. Beca approached it, not with the intention of signing up, but when she got there and saw the Bella's were signed up, she wrote her name down. It was tomorrow anyway, so that's plenty of time to chicken out.

Beca had ended up going with Jesse, Benji and a large group of people down to a lake where everyone was going to row. Beca wasn't so much here for the physical activities, especially not over water. She's likely to drown the whole camp somehow. Instead, she sits on the grass and watches everyone setting up and listening to Luke talking about water safety in canoes or something. Beca was too busy wallowing to care.

All of the happy conversations and laughing seriously puts Beca off, didn't they know that Chloe was upset? The world should have stopped and hated Beca for being a dumbass with no control over her own mouth.

Beca starts picking at the grass, pulling pieces out one by one and dropping them away. There was movement in her peripheral vision that gets her attention, and when she looks up, all of the Bella's are walking towards the lake where the group of wannabe rowers are. It was the first time she's seen Chloe since she ran out of Beca's bedroom.

The redhead had obviously noticed her, she was doing everything in her power not to look anywhere in Beca's direction. It hurt her to know that Chloe was so pissed, even though she got it all wrong. Beca was just horrible at words. So horrible that she made Chloe hate her by thinking she was using Chloe for sex.

Beca spends the next five minutes fighting her anxiety so that she can approach the redhead, but those thoughts get shut down extremely fast when the redhead makes her first look over, with a strong glare that Beca can only assume she used Aubrey for inspiration to perfect. Beca sighs to herself and looks down, moving her hand to start picking at the grass again.

–

It took a lot of strength for Chloe to be able to look at Beca like that, and as soon as Beca's gaze dropped down, Chloe felt horrible again. Her moods flipping from sad to anger back to sad again was starting to take its toll. She just wanted to feel better again, but Beca was sitting over there, reminding her that she means nothing to the brunette.

"Hey. I know what you're doing, stop it" Aubrey says, nudging Chloe's shoulder softly and returning Chloe's gaze back to Luke. Aubrey stared at her best friend for a few moments, wondering what it is that she even sees in Beca to make her so upset.

Neither of them heard what Luke was saying, and it didn't seem all that important, because how hard could it be to row a stupid canoe. It's a boat, it floats.

It wasn't until they were drifting out into the lake that Aubrey realized they probably should have been paying attention. Each movement made the canoe wobble, or maybe that's because Chloe was moving too damn much back there. In a split second decision made in irritation, Aubrey turns to look at Chloe with the intention of telling her to sit still, rocking the canoe sideways thanks to Chloe pushing on the water with the oar. There was a quick second of squealing before they were both sent over into the water.

They both come back up and start splashing and yelling blame at each other, laughing as they try to push the canoe back over. Chloe can hear the yelling from Luke, and when she looks over, her eyes catch Beca standing on the shore looking almost worried for her. Maybe it was just because there was so much distance between them, it just looks like Beca's worried.  _Who cares._ Chloe turns back to the canoe, then Luke was at her side after swimming over and helping to flip the boat back.

Beca had almost felt her heart stop when she saw the boat tipping to the side, sending Chloe into the water. She was helpless as she watched. Even if she did make some kind of attempt at trying to be a hero and swim out there to save Chloe, she wouldn't even want it.

All she could do was watch Luke helping her instead. And Chloe looked so impressed by him being able to just flip it in a second and take them back to the shore.

The three of them were dripping, and Chloe looked  _way_  too good when she's wet and smiling like that. Beca doesn't make any attempt at approaching them, she just watched and listened to the sound of Chloe's voice and laughter. The voice that makes its way through Beca's ears, right down into her racing heart.

Then Chloe makes eye contact with her and that bright smile fades, turning Beca's racing heart into a stabbing pained heart. Beca takes a step forward towards Chloe, but the redhead turns away from her and starts walking away. Beca's eyes move to Aubrey, who was giving her a warning through her facial expression.

Every time Beca would make eye contact with Chloe during the day, the redhead would glare away any ideas of Beca approaching her. Chloe spent the night being sad over Beca. Sad over someone who could treat someone like that. Finding the anger in the situation was easier than sticking with the sadness. So that's where she's going to stay. Glaring Beca away from her.

It wasn't until Chloe was in bed again that she felt her sad returning with a vengeance. It took over her heart and mind so fast that she didn't even have time to try and focus on her anger. Seeing Beca today, looking upset and watching her so closely that it was as if she was making sure Chloe wasn't hurt.

It was impossible to even dislike Beca. Chloe can't stay angry for long, as hard as she tries. She felt herself cracking every time Beca would visibly hesitate after Chloe's glares. There's not enough hate in Chloe to be mad at anyone. Unless they're super evil.

Beca lays awake, staring up at the ceiling, the noises of Stacie groaning in her sleep and getting way too graphic with her dreaming dirty talk fill the room. And as uncomfortable as that is, it wasn't what Beca was focused on thinking about. She could only think about how much Chloe must hate her right now. How she could take Benji's advice and slip Chloe a hidden note explaining what she really meant to say.

It was hard enough trying to even look at Chloe though. Getting close enough to her to give her a note? No way. And who needs to write notes anyway, Beca was supposed to be an adult. She's too old for notes. She should be able to talk like a normal person without getting awkward and just failing, then saying something stupid and hurting someone she cares about.

The next day was harder, it seemed like Chloe wasn't as annoyed with her, but Beca still found it impossible to approach her, especially when Aubrey was still in protection mode. The blonde took over for the glaring looks and keeping Beca at her distance. Beca had to do something, and soon. Or else she was going to explode.

The Bella's seemed to be practising some kind of routine for the talent show. Beca was watching from the front step outside her cabin, keeping her eyes fixed on Chloe in awe as the redhead dances, her lips moving with each word she sings. Beca wishes she was just close enough to hear her singing, or better yet, close enough to say she's sorry.

Beca turns her head to look down at the writing pad and pen beside her, the blank pages suddenly seem like a good idea to her. As soon as she picks it up, she starts writing down everything she  _needs_ to tell Chloe.

As soon as she finishes and stares down at the page, she rips it out and scrunches it up.  _Time to start again and make sense._ Beca thinks, starting her second draft of confessions.

By the time she decided one was good enough for Chloe's eyes, she was surrounded by 15 scrunched up balls of paper, and gathering all of them up at once was a difficult task as well.

All Beca had to do was somehow deliver the letter to Chloe. She thought about sliding it under the door, but Aubrey would set it on fire the second it went in. She can't just walk up there and hand it over, Chloe would tell her to go away. It'd be painfully childish if she sent Jesse or Benji over with it. Beca was just screwed.

And what's worse is, she didn't have a talent to practise. Her mixes aren't exactly stage material and she sure as hell isn't reading this letter on stage.

That's when the light bulb goes off in her head.

–

Beca was dying right now. Seriously dying. Every part of her body was screaming at her to not walk onto this small stage and stand in front of the entire camp. It was outside, and she could see every single face. Everyone who was at the camp was sitting out there. Beca had somehow been the second performance, obviously Luke was being an ass and moving up from the bottom of the list. Which is a really ridiculous way to work.

"You're on, Beca" Jesse says from behind the brunette. "Beca, move!" Jesse has to walk forward and forcibly shove Beca onto the stage.

The stumbling seemed to catch everyone's attention.  _Great._ Beca looks off the stage to shoot Jesse a look, then she turns back and approaches the microphone. It wasn't as if this was some huge arena of just a face ocean. There was only about 30 or 40 people. But they were all staring at her. Making her stomach fill up with an intense anxiety.

"So..." Beca stops when she hears her voice sounding out of the speakers, hesitating for a moment before she tries to blurt her way through the intro "I'm Beca. And I have this... problem where I can't really use words. So I, ah... There's someone who this song is for, and she knows who she is, so I won't name names or anything" Beca looks off to the side at Jesse and Benji, both of them were cringing at her. Beca sighs and mouths 'play it' Neither of them move though 'play the fucking song' Nope. They just tell her to keep talking. "Dude. Can you fu-" Deep breath. Don't swear "play the song" she says outloud, there was some laughter from the audience that makes her want to die.

Then the music  _finally_  starts playing. Beca takes a deep breath and closes her eyes when her cue hits, just so she can avoid everyone's judging.

" _Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long,_

' _cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy, yeah_

_When_   _my..world is falling apart_

 _When there's no light to break up the dark that's when I, I"_ Beca's eyes open, she knew exactly where to look and found Chloe's eyes.  _"I look at you_ " She swears she can see a smile on the redhead's face, but maybe her nerves are just making her hallucinate. Somehow she remembers the lyrics to the song, even when she's staring at the one person who has the power to distract her from anything.

" _You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful, yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore, that's when I,_

_I, I look at you._

_I look at you._

_You appear just like a dream to me"_

Then it's over. And Beca has to remember to breathe. "Okay bye" Beca turns quickly and starts walking off the stage in a rush, her hands were shaking like crazy. "I'm never doing that shit again dude" she says to Jesse and Benji, trying to shake the nerves out of her hands. "Was it horrible? It was horrible right? I totally fucking embarrassed myself"

"No. You didn't" That voice wasn't either of the guys. And when Beca turns around, her hands drop to her sides. It was Chloe. Beca stares at the redhead in front of her, completely stunned that her song worked. Chloe turns her head to Jesse "Can we have a minute?"

"Yeah. Of course" Jesse says, grabbing Benji's arm.

"But I-" Benji started, feeling a hard pull against his arm until he was practically being dragged away and complaining about not getting to eavesdrop.

"So-"

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that what I said wasn't what I wanted to ..say" Beca shakes her head quickly, sorting out her confusing statement in her head before she tries again. "I didn't mean it the way that you took it"

Chloe stays silent for a moment, she could see it now that Beca really did like her back. She was the idiot all along. "So tell me what you meant then"

"I'm crap when it comes to the talking. Like super crap. And.. I guess a lot of people are put off by it and just leave. And I really wanted to just tell you that I get really nervous around you and I was going to fuck up. And funny enough, I fucked up as I was trying to say I was going to fuck up"

"So the no relationship thing was just..."

"I meant the serious relationship thing as in... I want to be with you so badly that I can't ever imagine leaving" Beca holds back on cringing just yet, even though saying words like that is the fastest way to make her feel awkward.

Chloe was a mix between feeling ridiculous for overreacting and relieved. Also there was happy. Happy was rapidly taking over. Beca just serenaded her in front of the whole camp to get her back. "Beca, if you want to be with me, kiss me right now. Otherwise, I can g-"

Beca didn't let anymore hesitation get between her and Chloe. She moved forward without even caring to let Chloe finish her sentence, she didn't need to anyway.

Aubrey sighs, she wasn't angry, but she wasn't exactly happy that Beca threw Chloe through a loop. Still, Chloe was happy when she's with Beca and that's the important part. Unless Beca pulls some shit again, then there's no promise that will keep Aubrey from wringing her neck.

"I told you so"

Aubrey's head turns to Stacie. "Are you gloating? I hate you"

"No, you don't. And I'm also right about that" Stacie grins and leans back onto her hands, she was totally proud of herself for knowing that Beca was just misunderstood.

"Shut up Stacie"

"Should I sing you a song? I can think of one. Sex and Candy"

Aubrey sighs and turns away from her girlfriend with an eyeroll.

"Or maybe I Will Always Love You?"

"That song is about her leaving, and if you're breaking up with me, I'll break your arms"

"Oh... I thought it was just about always loving someone"

"It is, Stacie. The song literally opens on 'If I should stay, I would only be in your way'. Are you serious right now?"

"Okay, not all of us are crazy Whitney fans"

"I am pretty sure  _everyone_  knows the words to that song. I guarantee that if you ask anyone in this camp right now, they will tell you exactly what it's about"

"Okay, totally different. Everyone here is queer"

"So are you!"

Stacie opens her mouth for a retort and closes it again. Aubrey has her beat on this one. And that's only because she's such a control freak that she has to know every damn word to songs. "What about My Heart Will go On?"

Aubrey just stares for a few moments. "Are you serious? The Titanic theme song?"

"Just because it's from the Titanic doesn't mean it's not romantic"

"I am not associating that song of hundreds of people dying with you trying to keep me from being annoyed at your smugness"

"I'm not smug"

"Saying 'I told you so' is totally smug"

"You're impossible to please" Stacie waits a beat "In song, anyway. How about that First Time Ever I Saw Your Face? That's a romantic song"

"Depends on the singer. Celine sang it for her baby"

"Ugh. Why are you so annoying?"

Aubrey's taken aback by the insult her girlfriend gives her. She almost wants to get up and leave. Almost. "How about I sing a song for you, it's called 'Fuck You'"

"The Cee-lo Green version or the Lilly Allen version?"

"Lilly"

"Ouch. It's true though I am so not okay with people being gay"

Aubrey huffs out a laugh and shoves Stacie's arm. "You're an asshole"

"I'm your as- no. No that isn't right."

"So not right."

Chloe had basically kidnapped Beca from the talent show and taken her away to her cabin. They had barely made it through the door when Chloe had the brunette pressed against the wall in a makeout session that was going on to the point that she felt like she was going to die if she didn't touch Beca soon. Chloe breaks the kiss, hovering in front of Beca's lips "I want you to ride with me tomorrow"

"Uh...  _what?_ " Beca moves her head back slightly, trying to see the look on Chloe's face. Maybe she meant that innocently.

"In the car, doofus. I want you to be in the car with me on the way back to Barden. You're dirty"

"Okay... well I think..you know, the kissing a lot thing was kind of a big lead up to the dirty mind"

Chloe smiles widely and leans forward, brushing her lips against Beca's "I like kissing" she whispers, thinking that she has Beca in a daze. Only she's surprised to find herself being moved around and pressed against the wall this time.

"I would love" Beca kisses Chloe's lips and moves away "To ride" Then starts leaving a trail of kisses along the redhead's jawline "With you" then down Chloe's neck "Tomorrow" When she settles on Chloe's pulse point, she sucks the skin into her mouth. The light moan she gets in response brings her leg forward, pressing it between Chloe's legs and forcing them apart to make way for her thigh to press against the redhead.

"Mm...Be-"

Amy bursts through the door, knowing that she was about to interrupt a sex session, but Aubrey was insane. "Chloe! We're on stage!" She says, seeing the two oddly still fully clothed.

Both of the girls jump at the sudden burst of noise. Beca had jumped back and almost stumbled over. She looked like she just got caught by Chloe's parents.

Chloe couldn't help the laugh that escapes from her at the sight of Beca's adorable face. She went from having a heart attack to being annoyed in half a second.

"Don't you have any sense of privacy?" Beca says, staring at Amy. Her heart felt like it almost exploded and now she has to deal with the aftershock. And it was already beating fast thanks to Chloe.

"No. But you're the one getting it on in the middle of our cabin...so... "

"So get the hell out, dude. We're busy"

"I can't leave without Chloe, Aubrey has eyes like swords" Amy turns to Chloe, knowing full well that the redhead is going to come with heer out of the niceness of her heart.

Chloe looks at Amy's eyes, begging her for help from her best friend. Chloe turns to Beca andd pouts "Sorry Becs. I have to" There was a heavy sigh from the brunette that makes Chloe smile "Come watch us"

Beca groans and takes Chloe's hand being offered to her. The walk back outside was horrible. Beca had all this pent up tension that is definitely going to end with Chloe in her bed tonight.

 _Amy was right_  Beca thinks. She was watching Aubrey being incredibly controlling with all of the girls, she almost wants to say something when she talks to Chloe in that bitchy tone of voice. It only lasted up until the point they started their song, like some pre-performance rudeness.

Beca's eyes move to Chloe, catching sight of the grin on the redhead's face makes her feel less annoyed at Aubrey. The song eventually fades right out of her hearing when she watches Chloe again, moving her lips to a song that Beca can't even hear right now. That was her girlfriend. Chloe. Beca almost charged the stage when Chloe winks at her. It's actually starting to hurt her now. She really needs to get Chloe somewhere private.

And here she is again, laying in bed with Chloe asleep on her chest. Only this time Beca's decided NOT to talk when Chloe wakes up. Today was their last day at camp. It seemed to fly by. Although the last two days were slower. Just sitting there moping, trying not to be a creep and stare at Chloe. Not that she could stop herself, all she did was stare. Ever since they met, she just stares at Chloe.  _I'm such a stalker._ Beca thinks, huffing at herself and smiling.

A soft groan comes from Chloe's throat when she feels Beca's chest rise and fall quickly. "I don't know what you're laughing at, but it better not be me" she mumbles, hugging onto Beca's body tighter.

"I was thinking about how much of a creep I am" Beca trails her fingers back and forth over Chloe's back slowly, staring up at the ceiling. She can feel the smile forming on Chloe's mouth against her chest.

"I agree, you're a total creep" Chloe turns her head up and kisses the side of Beca's neck "But you're my creep"

Beca's heart flips over after Chloe's words enter her ears. Beca moves away slightly, giving her enough room to turn her head and kiss Chloe.

"Mm. We should get some breakfast!" Chloe springs up in the bed, startling Beca out of her kiss daze. "I can't believe we're going back today. It was such a fast week. I guess we just had a lot of fun" Chloe gives Beca a quick smile before bouncing out of the bed to start getting dressed.

Beca was watching Chloe in a state of disbelief that she had just managed to fly out of the bed within a second after kissing her. But watching the redhead getting dressed wasn't as horrible as she thought, even though Chloe was putting ON clothes. The reason for this being that Chloe picked a dress that was tighter around the stomach and chest than her usual ones, and Beca seriously appreciated that look.

"Beca, stop staring at my boobs and get up" Chloe's eyebrows raise as soon as Beca looks up from her chest, giving her best attempt at an unimpressed look.

"Sorry, that dress is just... it really brings out your eyes." Beca smirks at her own joke and starts getting up out of the bed.

Chloe impulsively takes her bottom lip between her teeth when a naked Beca comes out from beneath those evil covers.

"Stop staring at my boobs, Chloe" Beca says in a pointed tone. The smirk had grown to a full smile as soon as Chloe's desire was written across the redhead's face.

"No. I'm allowed to" Chloe purposely keeps her eyes fixed on Beca's chest.

"And I'm not allowed to? That's a horrible rule" Beca moves around Chloe to find her clothes thrown around the room, she actually finds her bra somehow underneath Stacie's bed. As soon as Beca attempts to put her bra on, Chloe rips it off her arms. "Wha- can I have that back please?"

"Nope. I want it as a trophy for having sex with the hottest girl ever" Chloe moves the bra around to her back after Beca's failed attempt at grabbing it.

"Okay, well I like how you want a trophy for having sex with yourself, but I'm gonna need that back" Beca approaches Chloe slowly, hoping that she doesn't plan on running out of the room and leaving Beca half naked in here.

"I might consider giving it back... but it comes at a price"

"Oh god. I'm almost scared to ask, but what's the price?"

Chloe takes a step forward, bumping her body against Beca's and leaning in to the brunette's ear to whisper against it "You have to take me on a date tonight"

"That's all? I take that deal. Because I was thinking about doing that anyway"

"Oh. Well in  _that_  case, I change my price t-"

"You can't change your price after I already accepted the deal, that's going against like...every rule ever, give it"

"No! I have to get something" Chloe waves her arm around with her hand clutching the bra tightly, fighting off Beca's attempts at grabbing it from her.

Beca drops her hand in defeat and sighs loudly. As soon as Chloe gets that proud, smug smile on her face, Beca surges forward and kisses the redhead as passionately as she can. Right up until Chloe's first moan escapes. This is when Beca gets to make her move. In a quick movement, Beca breaks the kiss, grabs Chloe's forearm and turns around to put her back against the redhead and start a tug-o-war match with the redhead's hand pinned against her stomach. "Let it go!"

"No! It's mine!"

"I'm pretty sure I bought it, Chloe"

"I'm pretty sure I  _paid_  for it. And I'm talking about orgasms"

"Okay, you don't need to say what you're talking about, it was pretty obvious" Beca was still trying to pull the bra out of Chloe's vice-like grip.

Chloe's other hand snakes around Beca's side and covers Beca's breast, freezing the brunette in place. "My hands can be your bra"

"There is no way. Plea-"

Then the door opens and Stacie stops suddenly, dropping her mouth open at the sight of naked Beca darting across the room and jumping into the bed. Leaving Chloe laughing to Stacie. "I am so glad that I just saw that"

"I am fucking dying"

Chloe chooses to ignore Beca dying under the covers. "I'm even more glad. Beca's totes hot when she's awkward"

"Chloe for the love of everything, please shut up"

"Beca's always awkward though, so she better be ready for a sex drive bigger than mine" Stacie smirks, joining in on Chloe's game as she walks across the room to the suitcase at the end of her bed.

"Oh she's gonna be  _super_  tired before we even get in the car" Chloe turns to the bed, only seeing the lump of Beca's body hiding from her.

"I need to die"

Stacie unzips the suitcase and walks over to the drawers she was using. "Well, just be sure not to be loud in the backseat later. Aubrey will kill us all"

"I'll make sure to cover her mouth, Stace" Chloe laughs loudly when there was a muffled pained groan from under the covers. "Aww, poor baby"

"You can suck it."

"Oh, can I? Even with Stacie in the room?" Chloe has to bite her lip to suppress her next laughter, only getting a long silence from Beca.

"Just give me my clothes, Chloe"

"Wear the sheet, Beca. You'll only end up right back where you are when Stacie leaves" Chloe hangs the bra over her shoulder and moves closer to the bed, straddling what she hopes is Beca's lap. And when she yanks the covers down, she finds Beca's messy hair covering her face. With a wide smile, Chloe leans down and starts brushing the strands out of the way of the face she needs to see. And the look that she was getting from Beca isn't at all a friendly one, the brunette was trying to seem annoyed. Chloe knows better though. "Hey"

"Hi." Beca sighs and turns her head to look over at Stacie's back, the brunette may have been ignoring them visually, but she was definitely listening. Beca grunts unhappily when Chloe's lips press against her cheek. "I am so not forgiving you, ever."

"Yes you will, I know plenty of ways to get you to like me again. Starting with" Chloe rolls her hips forward and gets a jerking forward action from Beca. The brunette's hands flew down to her hips and hold her in place.

" _Dude_. Could you not do that?" Beca got a giant jolt to the heart after Chloe's playful grinding session.

"You're the one getting awkward, Becs. I can't help what my hips do in reaction to that" Chloe leans forward and drops her hands beside Beca's head, holding herself up on them. The bra falls off her shoulders and lands on her hand beside Beca's head, but the brunette makes no attempt to grab it. Which is totally wise. "You wanna stutter for me now?"

Beca shakes her head vigorously, tightening her hands around Chloe's hips just incase the redhead tries it again. Stacie was taking her sweet ass time on purpose.

Chloe grins down at Beca, just waiting for the brunette to do anything awkward. And she will. Beca's body will totally fail her. Chloe feels the fire inside of her, just waiting to be released.

There was a really scary stand-off happening. Scary to Beca, because there is no way she's going to get out of this without being the loser. She knows exactly what Chloe was waiting for, so she just has to keep her mouth closed.

"You guys are giving me like... the biggest toner right now" Stacie says, she didn't need to turn around to know they were about to get it on. And she finds it almost as fun to tease Beca about her awkwardness. Except it was definitely not sexual for her. Not in the case where she wants to do it with either of them.

Beca swallows hard, Chloe hadn't replied to Stacie, she was just staring down intently. Not even blinking. It was one of the most intimidating things in the world.

"Aren't you cold, Becs?" Chloe winks down at Beca

Beca looks down at the sheet under her arms, revealing her whole chest. She hadn't even noticed. Beca's arms fly up and grab the sheet, holding it against her chin. That's when Chloe makes another hip movement and getting a strained "Hnngg fuck you, Chloe" from Beca

"I wish you would, Becs. You're so awkward right now" Another roll of her hips causes only one of Beca's hands to move down and catch her hip in place.

"How ca-... you.. I-.. Fuck! Stop!" Beca's hand tightens around Chloe's hip and pushes against it, trying to move the redhead back. Chloe was laughing, and not in the loud obnoxious cackling way, it was quiet, sexual and seriously too much to deal at the moment.

"Okay, well. I'm finished now, so you guys... do your thing" Stacie says, turning around to the sight of Chloe straddling Beca. "Nice" She says before picking her suitcase up off the bed and walking out.

"So worth it" Chloe says, giggling as she gets up off Beca and moves off the bed.

To say Beca was sexually frustrated now was an understatement. And Chloe just got up off the bed like she was totally unaffected. Beca just stayed still, her uneven breaths shaking on release.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Chloe made it across the room without Beca yelling at her for getting up, that was surprising. She starts pulling the drawers out, checking to make sure Stacie didn't leave anything behind.

"Ugh. I am in the worst kind of pain right now" Beca bends her legs up and pushes her hand against her crotch, rolling onto her side and groaning.

Chloe turns around with a raised eyebrow and smirks "You're such a guy, Becs. Stop being so dramatic"

"Dramatic? Guy? Girls can get blueballs too, you know"

"How? You don't have any" Chloe turns back to the drawers and slides another one out.

"I am going to do everything in my power to do this to you soon"

"Oh yeah?" Chloe shuts the drawer and turns around to lean against the dresser, biting her lip as she stares across the room at her girlfriend curled up in her sexual frustration pain. "How are you gonna do that when I can just finish myself off?"

"W... I-"

"You're turning me on again with that stutter of yours"

"Well at least Stacie isn't in the room now... come over here"

"Nope" Chloe pushes herself off the dresser and walks to the end of Beca's bed to pick up her suitcase. "We have to pack"

"Oh my gooooooddd" Beca's voice raises near the end of the third word, then she hits the pillow and pulls it over her face. She can hear the muffled laughter from Chloe, followed with words she can't understand thanks to the pillow.

It doesn't take Chloe long to pack Beca's clothes away and zip the suitcase. The brunette hasn't moved out from underneath the pillow, even though she has the bra now. The bra that should really belong to Chloe. Chloe looks down at the suitcase laying on the end of the bed. Now she has a great idea, she'll just pocket one of Beca's other bras. With a quick unzipping, it doesn't take her long to locate her new trophy. When she holds it up proudly, Beca's voice hits her ears like a gunshot

"Really?" Beca makes the redhead so startled that she jumps and drops the bra.

"Jesus, Beca. You scared me!"

"That's because you have a guilty conscience" Beca sits up in the bed and turns to look back so she can find the original bra and put it on.

"I'm not guilty, I earned this" Chloe picks up the bra again. It was exactly the same as the other one, so she doesn't even care that it was the one Beca was putting on. Which is really interesting to watch. Chloe licks her lips as she watches Beca clasping it behind her back and start searching for her other clothes. She hasn't even noticed what she's in for right now.

"Where's m-mmff" Beca gets taken down onto the bed by Chloe's launching body, having no time to ask what it was about before Chloe's kissing her and grabbing at her wrists to pin them against the pillow.

"You don't wanna go in there right now" Jesse says as he walks with Benji out the door, carrying his suitcase. Aubrey was walking up the steps to the door as they were leaving.

"Are they  _still_  having sex? Jesus. We have like.. Half an hour. They already missed breakfast"

"Yeah. They're pretty... ah.. They're going for it, I'll say that much" Benji says as he walks around Aubrey to start down the stairs. "Good luck in there"

"Ugh." Aubrey turns around as Jesse and Benji walks away from her laughing. With a loud sigh and a quick scan of the area, she finds a hose. And then she finds her girlfriend. "Stacie,  _baby_ "

"Oh god. What did you break this time?" Stacie approaches Aubrey slower now, she only ever sees that evil smirk when she's either about to have amazing sex, or Aubrey has a plan that'll get them in trouble.

"I have a proposition for you" Aubrey presses her finger against Stacie's collarbone "I will have sex with you as many times as you want for a week" Then her finger starts trailing downward "If you do me a tiny favour" down further "And grab that hose behind you" Aubrey's finger finds its way onto the top of Stacie's breast "And take it into the cabin behind  _me_." It was visibly obvious when Stacie swallows hard as Aubrey's finger starts drawing swirls around the skin beneath. "And spray my best friend and her girlfriend"

Stacie opens her mouth to object, but this is a week. A whole week. Stacie hasn't had the option to do as many things with Aubrey's body as she wants to since they were in their first two months together. And if Aubrey hadn't been such a wuss by being worn out all the time, she would object right now. But alas, this is a loss for Beca and Chloe, not her.

Stacie turns around and walks over to the hose, turning the handle around and squirting the gun to make sure it was on and powered high. Yep. As Stacie approaches the cabin again, she stops next to Aubrey "You promise a whole week?"

"I promise a whole week. We can even book a hotel for no interruptions at all" Aubrey smiles proudly to herself when Stacie practically ran into the cabin with the hose. A blissful sigh comes out of Aubrey's mouth when the screaming starts.


End file.
